Light In The Dark
by lilWolvie
Summary: AU fic. Logan and his daughter, Zero try working on their family. *Logan/Storm* FINISHED!!! Mystique is ready for revenge, she wants to kill Logan. Final chap. a bit angsty. Please R+R
1. Prologue

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to fit that description.   
  
  
My Light In The Dark  
  
  
Author's Note: First off, I'll tell you about Zero (Logan's daughter) :  
  
Name: Zero  
  
Age: 17  
  
height: 5'4  
  
weight: 120  
  
Appearance: Zero has grey/blue eyes and short, dark brown, curly hair that's usually messy. She usually wears baggy navy blue pants, a longsleave grey shirt with a black t-shirt over it and black Converse Allstar shoes.  
  
Powers: Zero has animal keen senses like her father, but not quite as sharp, natural organic metal claws in her forearms that is just about as durable as adamantium, and regenerative powers only in her hands.  
  
  
AN: Now a brief history with her and Logan-  
  
Zero grew up at the x-mansion with Logan, not knowing who her mother was. She was left there at the age of 3 with a note saying she had been at an orphanage and her mother was dead, and her father was a man by the name of Logan, whom the mother wrote could probably be found at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Professor X performed a DNA test with the help of Hank McCoy and confirmed that Logan was her father. Although shocked at first, Logan took her in and took care of her with the help of Professor X, Storm and Beast. This was all before the Prof. had any real students in the school. When Zero was 13, Scott Summers and Jean Grey came to the school to get help with their powers, and eventually more kids came. Zero's powers were discovered not too long after, when she was 14. She was then able to begin her training and join the other kids. Besides Jean and Scott there was: Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Evan. A few years had passed and the world was beginning to learn about mutants, and most of the people absolutely hated them. Zero was 17 and Logan decided that it was time to move away from the mansion so he could take care of his daughter like a real father should. They then moved to a cabin in Canada in the summer.  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok, that's about it for the brief history. Next chapter will begin the story. :-D yeah! Please review and tell me what you think so far. *BAMF* 


	2. Starting again

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to fit that description.   
Author's Note: This is the beginning...:-)  
  
  
Light In The Dark  
  
  
Zero was in her room, still setting up all her things. They had just got to the cabin the morning before, and there was some unpacking that needed to be done. She searched through her things, looking for her favorite stuffed animal that she had since she was little. It was a black lab by the name of Montana.   
  
"Dad!" She yelled out, still digging through the boxes.  
  
"What is it darlin'?" Logan yelled back from his room.  
  
"I can't find Montana!"   
  
Logan sighed and smiled. He stopped unpacking his own things and went towards her room. He stood in the doorway and saw Zero throwing things out of boxes. He noticed a black tail poking out from underneath the bed. He went over to the bed and bent down to pick it up, when he pulled it out, it was Zero's stuffed dog. "Here he is Squirt."  
  
Zero turned around and smiled. Logan tossed her the dog and she squeezed it lovingly. "Thanks Dad."  
  
Logan grinned. "Now pick this all up will ya?"  
  
Zero rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Logan chuckled and went back in his room. His packing was finished rather quickly and he went in the kitchen to check if there was anything in the cupboards. He opened the doors to see all the insides were bare. Logan sighed. "Damn. Looks like we're gonna hafta get some groceries."  
  
"I can go get some stuff." Zero smiled, standing in the doorway.  
  
Logan looked at her. "Didja finish unpacking?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
Logan thought about letting her go for a moment. "I dunno Z, you don't really know yer way around yet."  
  
Zero rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Aw c'mon Dad! You told me howta get there already. I remember! And b'sides, I don't think you'd know what ta get anyway. Storm was the one who usually did the grocery shopping.  
  
Logan chuckled to himself at the determined look on her face. "Ahright, you c'n go." Zero smiled and he reached in his pocket and tossed her the keys. "Jus' lemme get the Harley out of the pickup first."  
  
They went outside and Logan brought the Harley down out of the bed of the truck. Zero hopped in the cab of the pickup and started it up. Logan walked over to the window. "Jus' be careful ahright squirt?"  
  
Zero sighed. "I will! It's not like I've never driven before, sheesh!"  
  
"I know." Logan replied. "But yer all I got."  
  
Zero smiled and took off down the long dirt road. Logan was very protective of Zero, she was his only family after all. She was, as he liked to call her, his light in the dark. She made him smile when he had nothing to be happy about, and he loved her with all his heart.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So.....how'd ya like it? Well I'm gonna get into more stuff later on, but what ya think so far? Please Review!!! thnx. :-D 


	3. In the woods

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to fit that description.   
  
  
Light In The Dark chp2  
  
  
Zero stopped in the grocery store and picked up the usual kinds of foods; bread, milk, cheese, meat and the occasional snack or junk food. When she was finished, she proceeded to check out and head back to the truck with her groceries.   
  
While she was loading the food in the back of the truck, a guy around his twenties came up to her. He was tall, with dirty blonde hair, scruff on his face, and a bit of a beer gut. He had on faded blue jeans and an old brown flannel shirt with holes in it. She turned and glared at him for staring at her. He just looked at her and smiled. He was seriously starting to creep her out. She just ignored him and continued putting the groceries in the truck.  
  
"Need any help with that?" The man asked in a kindly voice.  
  
Zero didn't expect the strange man to sound so nice. She shook her head without looking at him. "No, I got it." She finished with the food and started to push the empty cart out of the way.  
  
The man scratched at the scruff on his chin and looked at her. "Hey, you Logan's girl?"  
  
Now Zero was getting curious. 'How the hell does he know my Dad?' She thought. She stared at the man pointedly. "And how the hell would you know?"  
  
The man grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets. "The name's Greg. I work at the gas station down the road. Yer Dad's come up a few times, talks ta me once in a while. Y'look jus' like him. Got his attitude an' all." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, ok then, Greg from the gas station." Zero still found the guy quite creepy and started to get in the truck. "Well I better head home, wouldn't want my Dad gettin' worried about me now. He can have quite a temper sometimes if he thinks somethin's happened to me." She directed her last words at the man and grinned at him. "Y'have a nice day now."  
  
The man's eyes went wide and she took off, leaving a cloud of dust from the truck's tires.  
  
  
  
  
When Zero got home, Logan was out on the porch, fixing the door. She pulled into the driveway and began unloading the truck. Logan stopped what he was doing to help her with the groceries.   
  
"Hey darlin'." He reached into the bed of the truck and pulled out 8 bags of groceries.  
  
"Hey Dad." She smiled and grabbed 6 bags herself. "What were ya doin' to the door?"  
  
Logan stepped up the stairs to the porch and opened the door for Zero to get in. "Jus' fixin' up some rusty hinges. This place needs some work ta be done so I figured I'd get a head start."  
  
They put the bags on the counter and began putting the food away. "I hope ya don't plan on doin' all this work at once. We jus' moved in here yesterday."  
  
Logan half-smiled. "Better ta get it done now." He reached in a grocerie bag and pulled out a 2 liter bottle of soda. He lifted up the bottle and quirked an eyebrow, looking at Zero. "Dr. Pepper?"  
  
Zero was putting away some milk and meats. She looked up. "Yeah, it's my favorite soda. B'sides I tried ta get ya some beer but y'know they said I wasn't old enough." Zero smiled.  
  
Logan shook his head and pointed a finger at her jokingly. "Don't be such a smart-ass."  
  
Zero laughed and finished putting everything away. "Hey Dad, y'know a guy named Greg that works at the gas station down the street?"  
  
Logan looked up. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"He came up to me when I was puttin' the food in the truck. He said he knew you and asked if I was yer daughter."  
  
"Yeah I talked to him a few times before we came up here. When I used ta come for a few weekends. I told him I was movin' up with my daughter." Logan replied.  
  
"He's kinda creepy." Zero said, putting the empty plastic bags in a cupboard.  
  
Logan grunted. "He didn't touch you did he? 'Cos if he did I'll-"  
  
Zero cut him off and put a hand on his arm. "No Daddy, it's ok, he didn't come too close."  
  
Logan nodded. "Good."  
  
"I jus' think he's creepy is all. Somethin' about him didn't smell right."  
  
"Hmm.." Logan thought for a moment. "Speakin' of smellin', I oughtta start trainin' ya how ta use yer powers better."  
  
Zero just looked at him. "I know howta use my powers." With a sharp *SNIKT!* her organic metal claws popped out from her knuckles on her right hand.  
  
"I know that darlin', now put them things away." Logan chuckled.  
  
Zero sheathed her claws and stared at him with her blue grey eyes. "So..what then?"  
  
"I mean yer senses. We gotta work on that. Trackin' an' all. C'mon, let's go outside."  
  
Zero sighed and followed Logan out into the back yard. He stood near the edge of the yard where the woods began and she walked over to him. Logan put his hands on her shoulders and stood her directly in front of him, facing her towards the opposite direction.  
  
"Ok, now close yer eyes."  
  
Zero turned around and looked at him. "What?!"  
  
Logan turned her around again. "Jus' close yer eyes darlin'."  
  
Zero closed her eyes as he had told her and waited.  
  
"Now," Logan began. "Take in a deep breath through yer nose."  
  
Zero breathed in all the scents around her.  
  
"Ok, whaddaya smell?"  
  
"I smell you." Zero replied, laughing.  
  
Logan chuckled. "Ahright darlin' that's good."  
  
"Dad, I know what you smell like, I don't think this is gonna help me. Can I open my eyes now?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Jus' wait Z." Logan paused. "You keep yer eyes closed and count ta ten slowly. I'm gonna head inta the woods and you try an' track me by my scent."  
  
Zero sighed. "Hide an' seek Dad? I'm 17 fer cryin' out loud."  
  
There was no answer.   
  
"Dad?" She asked again.   
  
Once again, no answer.  
  
Zero opened her eyes and turned around. No one was there. "Damnit." She mumbled. "Ok, all I gotta do is follow his scent, that's it. This shouldn't be too hard right?" She thought to herself aloud. She sniffed the air and began to pick up on his scent. Heading into the woods, she tried using all her senses to locate Logan. 'Damn, I hope he's not movin' around.' She thought. 'I'll never find him that way.'   
  
Going deeper into the woods, she continued to follow his strong scent of cigars, leather and other things that could only be her dad. Walking further and further, proved to get Zero more frustrated and she felt that she had been going in circles. Trying to run in order to stay with his scent occupied her attention and she wasn't looking where she was going. All of a sudden she felt the ground sink quickly beneath her as gravity dragged her down. Zero began falling until she hit something not so soft. She landed in a heap on the hard ground of dirt and rock. "Dad!!!" She yelled, from the 15 foot hole she found herself in.  
  
Logan's ears perked at the sound of her voice. He was sitting on the opposite side of a fallen tree, surrounded by leaves. He immediately got to his feet and ran to where he heard Zero yelling.   
  
When Logan got there, he found himself looking down into a hunter's trap with his only daughter trapped inside. "Zero! Y'ok darlin'?!"  
  
Zero got to her feet and brushed the dirt off her clothes. She wiped the dust from her face with the sleave of her shirt and looked up, using her other hand to block the bright sun. "Yeah," She coughed from all the dirt and dust. "I'm okay. Jus' get me out!"  
  
Logan looked around for something to anchor himself to, so he could reach her. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get ya back up here." He found a large root from a tree poking up from the dirt and laid down on the ground, wrapping his feet around it. Logan edged closer to the hole and reached down as far as he could. "Grab my hand darlin'!"  
Zero stretched her arm out, but she couldn't reach his hand. She jumped up but couldn't get a strong enough grasp. "I can't reach!" She then got an idea. She unsheathed her claws and plunged them into the dirt wall within the hole. Zero began climbing up quickly but her claws were tearing away from the soft dirt. She almost fell, then she pushed off the wall with her feet and launched herself into the air. She reached for Logan's hand and he grabbed onto her wrist firmly.  
  
"Gotcha!" He tightened his feet on the tree root that kept them both from falling back into the hole and pulled her up.  
  
"Phew!" Zero sighed, leaning up against Logan, exhausted from the effort. "I thought I was gonna be stuck down there." She smiled at Logan but his eyes were transfixed on the hole. "What is it Dad?"  
  
"Grrrr.." Logan growled. "Damn poacher's traps! We're lucky it wasn't a steel trap. The damn thing woulda taken yer foot off."  
  
Zero sighed. "C'mon, let's go back huh Dad?"  
  
Logan took his gaze away from the hole and looked at Zero. "Yeah, yer a filthy mess anyways. We better getcha cleaned up." He smiled lopsidedly and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I was close ta findin' you right?" Zero asked, grinning.  
  
Logan chuckled. "Ya did alright kiddo. We c'n still work on that."  
  
Zero laughed and shook her head.  
  
  
When they got back to the cabin there was a car in their driveway that hadn't been there before. Standing beside the car was a tall thin woman with mocha skin and long, silky, white hair.  
  
Logan and Zero both recognized the woman. Zero yelled out, "Storm!!!"  
  
  
Author's Note: So....how'd ya like it?? Was it good? Ok? Did it suck? If ya want more, or if ya wanna say what ya think, jus' review! *BAMF* 


	4. Visitor

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to fit that description.  
  
  
Light In The Dark chp3  
  
  
  
Storm turned around to see, a very much dirt covered Zero, and Logan come around from the side of the cabin.   
  
Storm smiled. "Hello Zero, Logan."  
  
Logan and Zero both walked over to Storm. She gave Logan a hug and in return he kissed her on the cheek. "Good ta see ya 'Ro."  
  
Zero half-smiled. "I would give you a hug, but..." She gestured toward her appearance. "I'm kinda dirty at the moment."  
  
Storm laughed. "It's alright child." She paused for a second. "All of us at the mansion miss you both."   
  
Logan grinned. He had always had feelings towards Storm but never really said anything about it. She had no idea how much he had truly missed her. Zero had missed Ororo as well. She had been one of the adults at the mansion to bring her up from when she was little and Zero felt like she was her family.  
  
Storm looked at Zero again. "What happened to get you so completly filthy?" She laughed.  
  
Zero quirked a smile. "Well me an' Dad were trainin' out back an-"  
  
"It was a flamin' poacher's trap." Logan growled.  
  
Storm clasped a hand over her mouth. "My goddess, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Zero replied. "Just a little bruised and dirty."  
  
Logan grunted. "Why don't we all head inside."  
  
Ororo and Zero nodded and they made their way inside, going up the porch stairs. Once inside, Logan and Storm sat down at the small kitchen table to talk. Zero went in her room to grab some clean clothes and came back through the kitchen.   
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower."  
  
Logan turned around. "Alright darlin'." He then turned and faced Storm, his normal gruff expression turning grim.  
  
Storm spoke up. "So, you have poacher's around here Logan?"  
  
Logan scoffed. "Apparently we do. I gotta do somethin' about this, it ain't safe if she's gonna be goin' out inta the woods. I was tellin' her how lucky we were that it wasn't a steel trap."  
  
Storm sat back in her chair and looked down. "Hmm. Can't you just tell Zero to stay out of the woods?"  
  
Logan chuckled softly. "That girl? Naw, you know her 'Ro, could we ever keep her from goin' in woods an' climbin' trees back at the mansion?"  
  
Storm smiled. "No, definetly not. She was always much too curious. Even after she almost slid all the way down that cliff at the end of the property. She's still go down there."  
  
Logan grinned. "That's my girl." He looked back at Storm. "Y'want some coffee or somethin'? That musta been a pretty long ride up here."  
  
Storm looked back at him. "Sure, if you have any."  
  
Logan got up from the table and started looking through the cupboards. "I think we got some. Z went ta get groceries this mornin', so we're all stocked up." He found a box with coffee in it that looked like tea bags. Holding up the box he looked at Storm. "Well we only got this instant stuff."  
  
Storm laughed. "That's fine. I didn't think you had a coffee maker anyway."  
  
Logan started putting some water on the stove. "Nope, I don't think we do."   
  
"We don't Dad." Zero came out from around the corner, all clean and dressed, drying her wet hair with a towel. "That's why I got the instant stuff. It's not too bad."   
  
Ororo looked at her. "Well it's nice to see you recognizable again."  
  
"Heh, gimme a sec and I'll have my hair the way it always is too. All messed up and sticking out in nearly every direction." Zero grinned.  
  
Storm smiled and within a few minutes, Logan brought over the two hot cups of coffee.  
  
Zero popped back in the kitchen wearing Logan's old bomber jacket and holding a motorcycle helmet under her left arm.  
  
Logan stopped talking with Storm for a moment and looked over at her. "What ya plan on doin' with that Z?"  
  
"I was jus' gonna ride around and take a look and this place. Can I Dad?"  
  
Storm looked out the window and back at Zero. "Isn't it getting a bit dark out?"  
  
Zero rolled her eyes. "Aw c'mon, pleeeaaaase??? I won't be too long, and it's not that dark. The bike's got headlights ya know."  
  
Logan sighed when she looked at him with big puppy-dog eyes. "Ok, but don't go too far and be careful."  
  
Zero gave him and wink and smiled. "Always." She pulled on a pair of combat boots and went out the door.  
  
Storm shook her head. "That girl, she's a wild one Logan. You sure you can handle her?"  
  
Logan took a drink from his coffee. "Course I can." He grinned and started following the ring from the coffee mug on the table with his finger. "So, what brings you our way Storm?"  
  
"I just thought I'd pay you two a visit." She paused. "Logan, would you mind if I stayed here for a few days?"  
  
"Course not 'Ro. Y'don't even gotta ask. As long as the Prof. don't need ya back at the mansion."   
  
Storm sipped her coffee. "He was the one who suggested that I take a break. It is summer after all and most of the students have gone to spend some time with their families."  
  
Logan nodded. He was curious why she would rather be in Canada than with her sister in New York, but decided not to bring it up.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Zero roared down the street on Logan's Harley, with the headlights on since it was getting dark. When she reached a 4-way intersection, she paused for a moment, looking around to see no other vehicles in sight. She took off her helmet and let the cool night breeze whip around her short messy hair. The red light turned green and she put her helmet back on and took a right.   
  
Driving down the dark road on the rumbling bike, she glanced at the gas gauge noticing it was almost empty. She knew that the gas station was just down the street. although she wasn't too thrilled to go there, since that creepy Greg guy worked there. 'Maybe he's not working tonight.' she thought hopefully. She thought about finding another station, but she didn't know her way around very well and didn't feel like explaining being late to Ororo and her Dad.   
  
A few minutes later she saw the bright neon lights to the station and pulled in. It was self serve, which she was grateful for. She wasn't in the mood for interacting with some strangers. Zero cut the engine and filled up the tank. She reached in her pocket and pulled out some Canadian money that Logan had given her before. When she walked in to pay for the gas she shuddered to find that Greg was there. He looked smug as ever when she walked in and handed him the money.  
  
"Hey there little lady." He smiled.  
  
Zero gave him an annoyed look and walked out. She had just stepped out the door when she heard Greg talking to another man. She quietly snuck over to the side of the building and stood on the tips of her toes to peer into a dirty window. She saw Greg talking to a portly man, around mid-40's with dark brown hair, an old mesh baseball cap and a bushy mustache. They were talking about hunting and traps.   
  
"So ya catch anythin' in them traps o' yers yet Greg?" The portly man asked.  
  
Zero perked her ears to listen. "Damn, those guys gotta be the poacher's that set the traps out in the woods!" She thought to herself. She looked through the window again and listened.  
  
"Well I did have somethin' I'm pretty sure. The damn animal got outta the hole some how." Greg replied to the man.  
  
Zero heard the other man laughing at Greg. She cursed at the men silently and hurried over to the Harley. She got on the bike, put on her helmet and started it up. Just as she took off, she turned around to see the fat man standing in the doorway, watching her go down the street.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Zero pulled in the driveway and hopped off the motorcycle. She contemplated whether she should tell her dad about the poacher thing yet. She shook her head and decided she should maybe wait until morning. "He's got enough to worry about." She thought. "I don't want him gettin' all worked up about this." She checked her watch as she made her way up the steps to the porch. "It's only 9." She thought aloud. "I hope he doesn't kill me."  
  
Zero carefully stepped in the door to see Ororo and Logan were now sitting on the couch talking, instead of at the table. Both turned to look at her as she closed the door behind herself.   
  
Zero smiled and gave a wave. "Hey."  
  
"How was yer ride?" Logan asked.  
  
"Eh, it was kinda boring actually, not much ta see but trees. It was nice though I guess."  
  
Zero took off her jacket and threw it, along with the helmet, on the kitchen table. As she walked by Logan, he smelled the lingering scent of gasoline on her clothes. She went over and sat on the chair near the couch. Logan looked at her curiously. "Y'hadta get some gas?"  
  
Zero snapped her head up suddenly and a nervous feeling rose in her stomach. "Uh, yeah it was gettin' low so I stopped and got some gas."  
  
Logan nodded. He could sense that she was nervous and was curious why. Logan turned to Storm, changing the subject. "You must be beat 'Ro. I'll set up a place for ya ta sleep."  
  
Ororo yawned and smiled. "Yes, thank you. I am quite tired."  
  
Zero reached for the television remote and turned it on. "Storm, you c'n sleep in my room an' I'll take the couch if you want."  
  
"Thank you Zero but I wouldn't want to cause any trouble."  
  
"Oh it's ok, I was gonna watch some t.v. before goin' ta bed anyway an' I wouldn't wanna bother you." Zero continued flipping through the channels.  
  
"Alright then." Storm smiled. "I just have to get my things from the car."  
  
Logan stood up and looked at Zero. "Is yer room a disaster area Squirt?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nope, I fixed it all earlier. It's all done."  
  
"Alright." Logan winked at her and went outside to see if Storm needed any help bringing in her bags.  
  
  
A little while later, Storm had gone to bed and fell fast asleep. Logan had been watching t.v. with Zero and it was now around 11p.m. He stood up from the couch and stretched, cracking his back. Zero looked up at him.  
  
"Goin' ta bed Dad?"  
  
Logan yawned. "Yep. I'm gonna have more ta fix up in the mornin' so I better get ta sleep."  
  
"Ok, g'night Dad."  
  
Logan leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "G'night darlin'. Don't stay up too late."  
  
Zero smiled. "I won't."  
  
Logan went in his room at the other end of the cabin and shut the door.  
  
After finishing the movie she was watching on t.v., Zero shut it off to get ready for bed. She went over to the closet and pulled out some blankets and an extra pillow. She forgot about having to go back in her room to get pajamas. Not wanting to wake Storm, she quietly opened the door and walked over to her dresser and pulled out some sweat pants and a t-shirt. Zero then slowly went out and shut the door carefully. After putting her pajamas on, she laid down on the couch and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Please review n' tell me what ya think so far. Thanks! *BAMF* 


	5. Nightmares

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to fit that description.  
  
  
  
Light in the Dark chp4  
  
  
  
Zero woke in the middle of the night and sat up on the couch. She peered around the dark room and fixed her eyes on her father's bedroom door. With her sharp ears she heard low growling and grunting, coming from within the room. She threw off her light blanket and made her way across the livingroom.   
Zero carefully opened the door and stepped inside, not bothering to shut it behind her. Logan was tossing and turning in his sleep, the sheets all rumpled at the bottom of the bed. He moaned and snarled, lashing out at an invisible enemy. Zero slowly walked over to the side of the bed, aware of just how dangerous it was to be near him when he was like this. She wasn't scared though, she knew what to do. She sighed. "Aw Dad, you keep havin' those nightmares." She thought to herself. Zero had known about his history with Weapon X and the nightmares that still occasionally plagued him in his sleep. She slowly put a hand on his shoulder and called out to him. "Dad?" He continued tossing around. "Dad, it's Z, wake up please??"  
  
All of a sudden Logan's eyes snapped open and he was about to yell out. Zero clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shh, Dad it's ok, it's me."  
  
His tired eyes glanced over at her and he remembered where he was. He wasn't in the Weapon X complex surrounded by doctors, poking at him with their needles and scalpels. He was home, in his cabin with his daughter, and they were both safe. Logan sighed. "Sorry 'bout that darlin'." He smiled weakly.  
  
Zero sat down on the edge of his bed. "It's ok, I jus' didn't want ya to wake Storm." She half-smiled.  
  
Logan leaned back on his pillows. "I almost fergot she was here, heh." He looked at Zero and noticed the concern in her eyes. She looked tired, not just tired from not sleeping, tired from the nightmares, his nightmares. Nearly every time he had one of his nightmares, she would come to wake him up and lay down next to him to let him know that he wasn't alone. "C'mere darlin'."   
  
He scooted over in the bed and she cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his massive chest. "I love you Dad." She said, looking up at him and smiling.  
  
"I love you too darlin'." He grinned and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
Zero rested her head back down and fell asleep, listening to the sound of his heart beating.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Morning came and Storm was the first awake. She came out of her room to go take a shower, when she noticed that Zero was not on the couch. Storm walked over to the bathroom, and she wasn't there either. She put her clothes and towel on the sink and headed towards Logan's room. When she peered inside, Storm saw Zero cuddled close to him on the bed, both of them fast asleep. She smiled and went to take her shower.  
  
By the time Logan and Zero got up, Ororo was already making pancakes in the kitchen. Storm laughed as the two of them walked in at the same time, breathing in the smell of apple pancakes.   
  
"Mmmm, apple pancakes!" Zero said, stretching.  
  
Logan yawned. "Real nice o' ya ta make breakfast 'Ro."  
  
Storm grinned. "Yes, well I figured Zero might get tired of your cooking." She laughed.  
  
Logan snorted. "Hey, I can cook!"  
  
Zero giggled, sticking a piece of pancake in her mouth. "Yeah, you c'n cook meat!"  
  
Logan looked at Storm and Zero laughing. "What? What's wrong with meat?"  
  
"Every morning??" Zero smiled, handing him a pancake.  
  
He shrugged and sat down at the table to eat. Storm walked over with her plate and handed Logan a mug of coffee. Zero grabbed a glass of milk and sat down on the couch, turning on the t.v.   
  
After finishing her breakfast, Zero brought her plate to the sink and started washing it. She was thinking about telling her Dad what she overheard about the poachers the other night. She sighed and decided it was time to tell. Zero stepped over to the table where Storm and Logan were.   
  
"Uhh..Dad?" She cleared her throat.  
  
Logan looked up at her. "What is it darlin'?"  
  
Zero absently scratched the back of her head. "Well, y'know how we were kinda talkin' about the poacher's trap yesterday and everythin'?"  
  
Logan snorted. "Yeah, what about 'em?"  
  
"I think I might know who's traps they were." Zero gulped and put her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Who?" He asked flatly.  
  
Storm looked at Logan and knew this information would make him angry and get all worked up.  
  
Zero bit her lip. "Y'see, last night at the gas station I overheard this big fat guy talking with Greg about his traps and how he mighta caught somethin' but it got away." She spoke fast, knowing if she gave him a chance, Logan would head right over to that gas station and pummel Greg into the ground. Not that she cared, but if her information was false, which she doubted it was, she would feel really guilty.  
  
A low growl rose up in Logan's chest. "Greg? Why that damn sonuva-"  
  
"Logan." Storm said sternly, placing a hand on his clenched fist. She looked at Zero. "Are you sure that's what he said?"  
  
Zero gave Storm a 'yeah duh! I have great hearing' look. "I was lookin' in the window too, so I'm sure of who it was."  
  
Logan sighed, trying to calm down. He gritted his teeth. "Maybe I should go pay *Greg* a visit."  
  
"Logan I am not sure that would be wise." Storm searched his eyes and saw the firey rage building up in them. "What if we caught him the act? That way we could confront him and confirm the information as truth."  
  
Zero watched on, looking carefully at Logan's features. 'Please Dad, don't flip out.' She thought to herself.  
  
Logan grunted. "Ahright, we'll do it yer way. But I better not see 'im around before we catch him in the act. We might end up havin' ta pick up his pieces with tweezers an' put 'em in little plastic bags." He snarled.  
  
Zero stepped over to him and leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry Dad, we'll catch him doin' it and get him put away. You can use my video camera too." She smiled, trying to reassure him.  
  
Logan looked at her. "Y'ain't comin' with us this time Z."  
  
Zero stepped back, her hands on her hips. "What? How come?!"  
  
Storm was midly surprised that Logan wouldn't let her go.  
  
"'Cos I don't want anythin' happenin' to ya, that's why." He said gruffly.  
  
Zero growled. "Rrrr, I can take care o' myself."  
  
Logan tried smiling at her but she turned away. He stood up and put his large hand on her shoulder. "I know darlin'." He said softly. "But jus' humor me huh?"  
  
Zero grinned devilishly before turning around to face him. "Ok Dad, I'll stay home when you an' Storm go out then." She sighed, sounding dissapointed.  
  
Logan grinned. "Good." He turned to Storm. "We'll go out tonight and keep watch near the hole that Z fell in. He might come back there to fix up the hole so nothin' c'n get out."  
  
Storm nodded, then drank the rest of her coffee and cleaned up.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
After breakfast and taking a shower, Logan decided to finish working on the door he was fixing the other day. Storm was out front, cleaning up the weeds in the small garden, which Logan thought was unnecessary, since he figured he'd never bother with it anyway.  
  
Zero was taking a walk, after promising her Dad and Storm that she wouldn't go near the gas station or into the woods. Although, she thought, the gas station was a mile or two away and she wouldn't walk their anyway. A devilish smile crept across her lip when she peered at the edge of the woods behind the cabin. She decided, although she swore she wouldn't, to go into the woods. All she wanted to do was check exactly where the trap she fell in was, so that she could sneak near there at night where Storm and Logan would be. Zero was determined to help them catch this scum bag, although Logan forbid her to do so.  
  
After some careful searching and smelling where the hole was, she finally found it. She looked around the area and took in all the scents around her so that she would know how to get back when it was dark. Zero also found a perfect place for her to hide, although it really depended on where Storm and her father would be, because she needed to stay downwind of him so he couldn't smell her. Satisfied with her surroundings, she snuck out of the woods and back to the cabin.   
  
When she walked inside, Ororo and Logan were having a lunch break and talking about what they were going to do when it got dark. They looked at her as she came into the kitchen.  
  
"There you are Zero." Storm said.  
  
Logan held up his sandwich. "You want somethin' ta eat?"  
  
Zero shook her head. "No thanks. Hey, can you tell me how ta get to the video store so I can pick up a movie ta watch tonight?"  
  
"Sure Z, need some money?" Logan reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. He handed her some cash, which she folded and stuck in her own pocket.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled. "This'll give me somethin' ta do while you guys are out."  
  
After telling her the directions, Zero grabbed her helmet and stepped outside. It was pretty warm out so she didn't need the leather jacket. She breathed in the fresh air, then hopped on her Dad's Harley and took off.  
  
  
  
A/N: hope u liked it, please review! I'm gonna get into the stuff that's gonna happen at night in the next chap. SO please keep readin'.!! And since Monkie asked in a review, I'm gonna do a later chapter involving someone from Zero's past coming back. Her mother. 


	6. Stakeout

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to fit that description.  
  
  
  
Light in the Dark chp5  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
It was finally night time and Storm and Logan were preparing to head into the woods. Zero was sitting in the living room watching the movie she had picked up at the video store. Logan and Ororo were wearing all dark clothing, so they would be undetected by the hunter. Ororo walked over to Zero.  
  
"Zero where is your video camera?"   
  
Zero looked up, then paused the movie. "It's in my room, I'll get it." She hopped off the couch and ran to get her camera. When she came back, she handed it to Ororo.  
  
Storm looked at the camera. It had a strange red lense on it. "What's this?"  
  
Zero smiled. "Oh yeah, that's an infrared lense so you can see in the dark and not hafta use a light or anythin'. I attached the night vision accesories already for ya."  
  
Storm shook her head. "Where on earth did you get this camera?"  
  
Zero grinned. "Hank helped me fix it up."  
  
Storm chuckled and stuck the small video camera in a little black backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She looked over at Logan. "You ready?"  
  
Logan nodded. "Yep." He walked over to Zero and stood infront of her. "You gonna be ok here?"  
  
Zero rolled her eyes. "Yes Dad. Now go off and nab that sonuva-"  
  
Logan gave her a stern look.  
  
"Gun." She grinned and shooed him off.  
  
Storm and Logan walked out the front door and proceeded quietly into the woods.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A few hours later, Logan and Storm sat patiently behind a bush near the trap. Logan kept his senses alert and Storm was looking through the camera at the hole, using the night vision so she was able to see.  
  
  
Greg and his fat friend, from the gas station trekked through the woods towards the set traps. They each carried a tranquilizer rifle by their side.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Zero sat up on the couch and paused her movie. She looked at her watch and figured she had waited long enough. She hurried over to the door, threw on her boots, and quietly stepped out the door.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Logan perked his head up and scanned the area around him. He sniffed the air twice and turned towards Storm.  
  
"He's here?" Storm whispered.  
  
Logan nodded. "Yep. Two of 'em."  
  
Storm remained focused on the hole.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Zero walked into the woods as quietly as possible, sniffing the air for Logan and Storm's scents. She felt that she was getting closer to the hole, when she smelled two other scents behind her. Ones she recognized as Greg and his portly friend. "Oh shi-"  
  
Before she could finish cursing, something hit her in the back of the head and she fell to her knees.  
  
Greg had smacked her in the head with the butt of his rifle. He ordered his friend to pick her up, and he did so without a complaint.  
  
"Stupid girl." Greg mumbled. "I knew she was there all along at the gas station. But I doubt she went to the cops with her poaching story, no proof. Gotta give her credit though, the kid had guts to come out here an' try ta catch us herself." He grinned evily.  
  
"We gonna fill up the hole or somethin' Greg?" The fat man asked.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon. An' bring 'er along incase we got more company."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Logan heard some muffled voices not too far off, and twigs snapping under their feet to single they were coming closer. He sniffed the air once more and detected a scent that shouldn't be there. His stomach churned and a nervous feeling stuck in his gut. "Zero." He whispered, barely audible.  
  
"What?" Storm asked him, noting the stone look on his face.  
  
"The bastards got her." He said gruffly.  
  
Storm gasped. "Oh no." She looked through the lense of the camera. "There they are." Storm whispered. "The big one's got her on his shoulder."  
  
Logan growled and he lept out of the bushes, startling the two men near the trap.  
  
"Logan no!" Storm yelled, but it was no use. She saw the guns they were carrying and clasped a hand over her mouth.  
  
The fat man stumbled back as Logan came at him snarling and yelling, claws out. Greg readied his tranq gun and shot at Logan.  
  
"No!" Storm gasped, coming out of the bushes. She sighed as she realized it was only a tranquilizer gun. Although she knew Logan wouldn't be killed, most likey, from a gunshot, she still didn't want him getting hurt.  
  
Logan flinched when the needle hit his shoulder and continued at the men.  
  
"He's still coming!" The fat man shouted.  
  
"What the hell?!" Yelled Greg.  
  
He shot Logan 2 more times before he began to slow down.  
  
Logan felt his eyes getting heaving, his legs weak and his heart slowing down, before he fell unconsciously to the ground in a heap. His claws retracted themselves into his forearms as his muscles relaxed.  
  
"No!" Storm yelled, summoning up lightning and striking the ground infront of Greg.  
  
He fell back from the force of the lighning and Storm then used her powers to push Greg away with a strong gust of wind, knocking him into his own hunting trap.  
  
The fat man's eyes went wide as he stared at Storm who's eyes were a fierce white. He nervously readjusted his hold on Zero and held her infront of him. "S-s-s-stay back!!" He yelled at her.  
  
Storm's eyes drilled into his soul the way she stared at him and she knew it was making him nervous as hell. "Or what?" She asked him.  
  
The man's eyes looked down at his rifle in his other hand. He picked it up and pointed it at Zero's temple. "Or she gets it in the head!" The man yelled out, sounding more sure of himself. "Even if it is just a tranq dart, at this range, to her temple, it could be deadly."  
  
Storm's eyes went back to their normal color and she blinked slowly, thinking of what to do.  
  
Suddenly Zero's eyes fluttered open and she struggled in the man's arms. "Ugh, let me go you creep!" She cried weakly. Her head was pounding and her mind was racing. 'What's going on?' She thought. 'What the hell happened?!'  
  
Storm sighed, seeing Zero awake.  
  
"My Dad's gonna rip you apart you sonuvabitch!" She cursed at the man.  
  
The portly man laughed wickedly. "Yer Daddy ain't gonna be able to save you little girl. Haha!" He gestured toward Logan's lifeless body on the ground, behind Storm.  
  
Zero gasped. "Dad!"  
  
The man laughed and without thinking first, he moved his arm that was holding the rifle to Zero's head to wipe the sweat from his brow.  
  
Zero looked towards Storm and she nodded at her. Zero took the opportunity and unsheathed her claws on her right hand with a sharp *SNIKT!* She elbowed the man in the gut, then swung her arm around and sliced the gun in his other hand to pieces. When she was free from his grasp, she kicked him in the nuts and he doubled over in pain.  
  
Storm came forward and used a gust of wind to send him in the hole with his friend. She then ran over to Zero. "Are you alright child?"  
  
"Yeah." She rubbed the back of her head. "Just a bump on my head." She then looked at the ground where Logan had been laying. "Dad!"  
  
She ran over to him, followed by Storm. Zero looked up at Storm with pleading eyes. "Why isn't he gettin' up?! Is he gonna be okay??"  
  
Storm put a hand on Logan's forehead and then checked his pulse. She nodded. "He'll be alright. They were only tranquilizer darts." She paused. "Although, they got him with 3 and 2 were already more than enough to knock him out." She stared at him worriedly. "I'm pretty sure all they'll do is keep him knocked out for a little while. With his healing factor, he should only be out for about the regular length of time for one dart."   
  
Zero nodded and looked at Logan. "C'mon Dad, wake up."  
  
Storm truthfully had no idea how long he would be out for, but for Zero's case, she needed to reassure the girl that he would be fine. She began pulling the darts out of Logan's shoulder and chest, although she knew the damage was already done.  
  
"What do we do in the meantime Storm?" Zero asked, looking towards the men that were trapped in the hole, and then back to Logan. "We still have them to deal with, and we can't exactly move Dad, he's kinda heavy."  
  
Storm sighed. "We should try and move him anyway. Then we'll have the cops arrive to take care of the poachers. The camera was still on, so we should have enough on the tape to use as evidence."  
  
Zero nodded. "You think you might be able ta get Dad back without me? Someone should stay here and keep an eye on those jerks."  
  
Storm scratched her head. "It might be best if we don't move him. I don't think I can get him all the way back without dragging him."  
  
Zero nodded. "Alright, you keep an eye on Dad an' I'll call the cops now. We'll jus' tell them he got hit with one of the tranqs from those goons and he'll be alright. They can help us get him to the cabin."  
  
Storm looked at her. "What if they decide to take him to a hospital to be looked at?"  
  
Zero thought for a moment. "Well...since we're pretty much in the middle o' nowhere here in hicks ville, I'm sure somethin' like that has happened before and they won't wanna bother headin' all the way to some hospital a million miles away."  
  
Storm agreed and Zero went back to the cabin to call up the police.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
About an hour later, the cops had come down, taken away the poacher's, the video tape, helped them take Logan into the cabin, questioned Storm and Zero, and left.  
  
By this time it was around 4 a.m. and things had started to calm down. Logan was in his bed and Storm came in every once in a while to check on him. 'He should be awake soon.' She thought to herself. 'He'll be fine.'  
  
A little while later, Logan began to wake up. Storm was sitting in a chair by his bed, nearly falling asleep, when she heard him groaning.   
  
Logan wearily opened his eyes, feeling slightly groggy, and tried to focus. He could see Storm standing over him and suddenly memories from the night began to come into his head. He sat up and suddenly regretted it as his head began to pound.   
  
"Take it easy Logan." Storm soothed. "You've been out for a little while."  
  
He growled, putting a hand on his head. "Zero. Is she-?" He said hoarsly.  
  
"She's fine." Storm interrupted. "She's asleep on the couch."  
  
Logan sighed.  
  
"She wanted to stay up until you woke up, but she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her. She's had a rough night." Storm smiled. "She handled herself quite well actually." She paused. "Oh, and the police came and took the poacher's away. With that evidence we gave them, they said those men should be in jail for a long time. Kidnapping and assault was added to the poaching charges."  
  
Logan grunted. "You look like you could use some sleep yerself."  
  
Storm half-smiled. "I'll be able to sleep a little better now that you're up."  
  
Logan absently brushed the hair away from his face. He slung his feet over the side of the bed and began to stand up. "I wanna see her."  
  
Storm nodded and helped Logan steady himself.   
  
They walked over to the couch in the livingroom where Zero was fast asleep. Logan looked up at Storm. "I'm gonna sit with her a little while, you c'n go ta sleep Storm. I can make it back to my room okay."  
  
Storm smiled. "Alright, goodnight then."   
  
Logan nodded, sitting on the arm of the couch and Storm went into Zero's room to go to sleep. He sat by his daughter, gently stroking her hair. He kissed her on the forehead and began to get up. She began to stir and looked at him with sleepy eyes. "Daddy?"  
  
Logan gently touched her cheek with his rough hand. "Shh..yeah it's me." He smiled.   
  
Zero yawned. "You're okay?"  
  
He nodded. "Yep. Gowon back ta sleep darlin', everythin's fine now."  
  
She yawned. "G'night Dad." Zero mumbled before rolling over on the couch and falling back asleep.  
  
Logan smiled and pulled a blanket over her. He got up, rubbing the back of his neck, then went back to his room. He planned on all three of them sleeping late in the morning, since it was nearly daylight already. Logan sighed with relief that those poacher's had been caught and his daughter was safe, and fell asleep.  
  
  
Author's Note: How was that chap.? I made it longer for those of you who wanted longer chapters. So whaddaya think? Please Review! *BAMF* 


	7. Dinner

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to fit that description.  
  
  
  
Light in the Dark chp6  
  
  
  
Morning came late for Logan, Storm and Zero the next day. They were all exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep in.   
  
At 10:00, Zero was awakened by the phone ringing. She clumsily got up from the couch and stumbled over to the phone. She sleepily answered, "Hello?"  
  
Zero awoke with a bright smile at the voice on the other end. It was Kitty, one of her good friends at the institute.  
  
Logan came out of his room when he heard the phone and Zero talking to someone. He smiled, hearing one side of the conversation.  
  
"How's stuff goin' at the mansion?.....That's awesome!....Yeah, I'm feelin' kinda homesick.....really? The Prof. said it'd be ok? Cool! I'll ask Dad, hold on."  
  
She took her ear away from the phone and looked at Logan, who was making coffee. "Dad, Kitty's on the phone, she wants ta know if I can stay at the mansion for the weekend. Can I? Please??"  
  
Logan chuckled. "Sure, if Chuck says it's okay."  
  
Storm came into the livingroom and heard what was going on as Zero happily chatted with Kitty about visiting. She walked over to the kitchen and Logan handed her a cup of coffee. "Hey Logan, since Zero is going to be at the mansion for the weekend, what do you say, you and me go out for dinner or something?"  
  
Logan quirked an eyebrow and looked at her. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to go out with Storm, but he never expected she felt the same way. He didn't want to seem too eager so he gruffly replied, "Dinner?" He shrugged. "Sure, why not."  
  
Storm was a little disheartened by the way he replied, but smiled anyway. "You know any nice places around here?"  
  
Logan thought for a moment. "Uhh..well we don't got any really ritzy places or anythin'. We got some quiet little places with good home cookin'." He smiled.  
  
Storm nodded. "Alright, that sound's nice."  
  
Logan cleared his throat and sat down at the table, taking a sip of his coffee. "How 'bout 8? Is that too late fer dinner?"  
  
Storm shook her head. "No, that's fine." She smiled.  
  
  
Zero was still talking on the phone and then she stopped and handed it over to Logan. "Here, the Prof. wants ta talk to you." She began walking to her room. "Hank's gonna pick me up at 12. I'm goin' ta get my stuff."  
  
Logan nodded and began discussing how things were going to the Professor. Storm put her coffee mug in the sink, then she grabbed some of her clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Zero was picked up by Hank at exactly 12 o'clock. After that, 8 o'clock came around pretty fast for Logan and Ororo.  
  
Before they knew it, they were riding in Logan's pickup, on their way to dinner. At the cozy little restaurant Storm had chosen, they had a nice, casual dinner and talked a little about things at the mansion.  
  
After dinner, it was around 10:00, Logan suggested they go out for a few drinks. Storm agreed, after some persuading from Logan, and they entered an old pub called 'Marty's'. They sat at the bar, Logan having a beer and Storm with a martini.   
  
When Logan finished his beer, he got up to play some pool. He picked up a stick and gestured for Ororo to do the same.  
  
Storm smiled and shook her head. "No thank you Logan, I don't play much pool."   
  
"Aw, c'mon 'Ro, I c'n teach ya." He grinned.  
  
Storm just shook her head and Logan shrugged. She then watched as a man in a grey flannel shirt came over to the pool table.  
  
Logan looked up at the man. "Ya play pool bub?"  
  
He smiled, with missing front teeth. "Sure pal, I play some pool." He picked up a poolstick. "Wanna bet on the game?"  
  
Storm sat by and watched, leaning against the bar with her head in her hand. She just wished Logan would sit with her instead of playing a game of pool with a perfect stranger.  
  
Logan grunted. "Ahright bub, how 'bout 20 bucks?"  
  
The man grinned, a sneaky, crooked grin. "Hmm..how 'bout 5 bucks an' ya let me kiss that pretty girl o' yours." He gestured toward Storm, who in return gave him a dirty look and stood up.  
  
Logan growled. He stepped toward the man and shoved him up against the wall, lifting him by the collar of his shirt. "Did you jus' say what I think ya said bub?!"  
  
The rest of the few patrons at the bar looked over at them.  
  
Storm walked up beside Logan.  
  
The man in the flannel shirt just glared. "Hey, take it easy man, alls I want is a piece o' your woman."  
  
Logan got even angrier and tossed the man to the ground. "She ain't mine fer the takin'!! And if I was you *pal*, I'd get my ass outta here 'fore ya get yerself in some real trouble!" He snarled.  
  
Storm put a hand on his shoulder. "Logan, it's alright, really. Let's just leave."  
  
"Stay outta this Storm." He snapped.  
  
Storm was taken abback from the tone of his voice and turned to leave. "Logan, if you will not stop this and leave with me, then I will leave alone!"  
  
Logan turned away from the man and started after Storm. "'Ro wait! I'm sorry I-"  
  
He was interrupted when three men burst into the pub. Each of the men had guns in their hands; one with a dart gun, one with a rifle, and the other with a revolver.   
  
"Nobody move!!!" Yelled the man with the dart gun.  
  
Storm gasped but dared not move, for fear of the other people in the bar getting injured.  
  
Logan stood in his place, wanting to finish his apology to Storm and just be near her. He grumbled, thinking of what to do.  
  
The man with the revolver gestured for the bartender to step out from behind the bar and stand with his hands against the wall.  
  
The man who seemed to be in charge, the one with the dart gun, waved the gun around and glared at everyone, turning away when he saw the gleam in Logan's dark eyes. "Everybody listen up!!" He yelled. "And ya'll better listen good, 'coz I'm only gonna say this once! I'm bettin' this place if chock full o' ya mutie freaks! See this gun in mah hand?!." He held up the dart gun. "This here's a poison that is gonna rid us normal people o' damn muties! It'll take their powers away fer a damn while." He gestured toward his friend with the rifle. "This friend o' mine has got his rifle full o' hollow point rounds that can tear yer insides ta pieces." He paused. "So don't move!"  
  
Storm sighed and shook her head. 'These people never learn do they?' She thought.  
  
The man holding the revolver stepped toward her and looked her right in the eyes. "Y'got somethin' ta say to me an' my pals woman?!"  
  
Storm didn't answer him and he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her near the door. She struggled, but could not get free of his grasp.  
  
At that moment, Logan felt the rage building up inside him and he just snapped. He yelled out, "Let 'er go now!!!"  
  
The man with the rifle came behind Logan and the one with the dart gun glared at him. "Or what Short-stuff?!"  
  
"Raaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggh!!" Logan roared and leaped toward the man holding Storm, claws pointed right for his neck.  
  
The one with the dart shot at him. "He's a friggin' mutie!"  
  
Logan felt a prick on his neck and reached on his neck, pulling out the dart. He continued forward, intent on freeing Storm from the man.  
  
"Logan no!!" Storm yelled.  
  
The man with the revolver dropped his gun and let go of Storm in fear. Before he knew it, Logan knocked him to the ground with his outter claws on each side of his neck.  
  
Storm ran toward them, but fell to her knees when the man in charge hit her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. She blacked out and lay on the ground with the man standing over her and grinning.  
  
Logan turned to see Storm fall to the floor unconscious. He quickly left the man that he was attacking and jumped toward the one who had hit Storm.  
  
All of a sudden there was a gun blast, and people screaming. That was the last thing he heard.  
  
The man with the rifle had snuck behind him during the fiasco and shot him in the back.  
  
Logan's claws retracted into his forearms, and he collapsed to the ground, blackness overtaking him.  
  
The one that had hit Storm, stood up and kicked Logan in the ribs while he was down. "Friggin' mutie freaks." He mumbled.  
  
Looking around at the rest of the frightened people in the bar, the man with the rifle yelled, "That's what we do to damn muties! Don't even think of moving or that's what's gonna happen to all o' you!!"  
  
There were a few gasps from the small crowd, and the men helped their friend up that Logan had originally attacked and walked out.   
Upon leaving, the man with the dart gun ducked behind a truck and transformed back to his, well rather her, true form. It could only be the blue skinned, golden eyed mutant, Mystique.  
  
  
Author's Note: so how was that?? Cliff hanger ending, hope yer as excited to read the next chap. as I am to write it. :-D Please review!! It would mean alot to me! *BAMF* 


	8. What is happening?

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to fit that description.  
  
A/N: Sorry about screwin' up the chaps. before! I accidently skipped a kinda important one too, 'Nightmares'. It's all fixed up now and the order is right, so if u didn't read that one yet, go an' read it! Again, sorry.  
  
  
  
Light in the Dark chp7  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Storm groggily awoke, her head was throbbing and she had a hard time trying to focus. She slowly got to her knees and scanned the room, blinking rapidly at the brightness of the lights. The men with the guns seemed to be gone. She looked further, and noticed that most of the people had ran away, probably panicking. Storms eyes drifted to where Logan was lying on the floor, unconscious. Her eyes were filled with fear as she scrambled over to him.  
  
"Logan!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Storm put a hand to his back, feeling the warm blood. His shirt was pretty much covered in it on his lower back. Tears filled her eyes, but she did not panic.   
  
"Somebody get me a cloth or something to stop the bleeding!" She turned her gaze towards the people who were standing there staring. "Now!" She yelled, her eyes glowing white as sparks of lightning flared around her.  
  
The bartender hurriedly grabbed an apron from under the bar and tossed it over to her.  
  
Storm took it and used it to try and stop the bleeding. She pressed down on the wound and yelled for the bartender to give her some help.  
  
He ran over to her and the rest of the remaining people in the bar took off.  
  
"Keep pressure on the wound." She ordered him.  
  
Storm reached for Logan's neck and checked his pulse. It wasn't very strong, but atleast it was there.  
  
Logan tried bringing himself back to consciousness when he heard Storm's gentle voice calling for him.  
  
"Logan? Logan please wake up."  
  
He felt pain, throbbing, mind numbing pain throughout his entire body. Logan forced his eyes open, and began focusing on Storm's face.  
  
"You still..mad at..me?" He rasped, through labored breathing.  
  
A weak smile crossed Storm's features. She sniffled. "No." She said softly.  
  
The bartender, keeping pressure on Logan's wound looked toward Storm. "This man needs a hospital."  
  
Storm looked at him worriedly.  
  
"No." Logan coughed. "No....no hospital."  
  
Storm took in a deep breath and looked into his pained eyes. "Alright, no hospital."  
  
The bartender was listening intently. "Lady are you nuts? This guy needs ta get to a damn hospital."  
  
Storm glared at him, brushing away her tears with her sleave. "I can take care of him." She said sternly.  
  
The bartender stepped away, his hands in the air. "I want no part of this lady, I'm gonna be called a mutie lover for helpin' as it is."  
  
"Fine then go!" Storm yelled.  
  
The bartender walked towards the back door and started to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Storm yelled to him.  
  
He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Just help me get him into our truck."  
  
The man looked down at the ground, his hand on the door.  
  
"Please?" Storm pleaded.   
  
The man walked back over to Storm and Logan and began to help her get him up.  
  
When they reached the truck and got him in the passenger's seat, Storm took the apron and wrapped it around his back as tightly as she could. She thanked the man for helping them and he left.   
  
She sadly looked over to Logan. He had been pained too much to stay awake and was unconscious again. Tears began to form again in Storm's eyes and she quickly wiped them away, starting up the truck and driving as fast as she could, to the cabin.  
  
When she finally reached the cabin and got Logan inside as carefully as she could, she called up the institute.   
  
Thankfully, despite the late hour, someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Xavier Institute for Gifted Children."  
  
"Hank, I need you to get over here now!" Storm said frantically.  
  
"Ororo? What's the matter? Has something happened?" Hank asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, Hank, there was an accident."  
  
Storm explained what had happened as fast as she could and Hank quickly informed the Professor and took off with the X-Jet and a lot of medical supplies.  
  
Hank told the Professor not to wake Zero and wait to tell her in the morning. He explained that they would bring Logan to the mansion in the morning if he was stable enough.  
  
  
  
Storm had positioned Logan on the bed, lying on his stomach. She had gathered towels in hot water to keep pressed on the wound. She poured sugar on it also, so it would slow the bleeding. She had learned that sugar helps with clotting and was praying it would work. Storm knew that whatever that man had injected Logan with, was working and it had taken away his powers. The question was, how long would it last? Would Hank get there in time to help? Would he even make it through the night? Storm immediately tried to erase those thoughts from her mind. She began to cry, her body racking in sobs. She loved Logan, and couldn't understand how she could never say anything before, or even do anything about it. It seemed ironic to her, the saying about not realizing how much someone means to you until they're gone. She shook her head. He's not dead, he's not going to die. She kept repeating the same thing in her head, over and over.  
  
All of a sudden the door flew open and the blue furred doctor burst in. He rushed into the room carrying medical supplies.  
  
Storm ran over to Hank, embracing him in a hug. "Hank!" She cried. "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
She stepped back and walked over to Logan's side.  
  
"How is he?" Hank asked, looking at Logan. His expression saddened.  
  
Storm shook her head. "Not good, Hank." She sniffled. "He's lost alot of blood."  
  
Hank opened his medical kit and took out a bag of saline and blood, and hooked Logan up to each of them. He had to first roll Logan onto his back, after bandaging up his wound.  
  
Storm looked at Hank and he sighed. "What is it Hank?"  
  
He looked up at her. "I can't be sure without doing some testing, but I think the bullet may have severed his spinal chord."  
  
"But he *will* recover right??" Storm asked, her face furrowed in concern.  
  
Hank looked towards Logan and sighed. "I'm honestly not sure Storm. He should be alright to move in the morning." He assured her, although he was not sure himself. "We'll take him back and be able to do tests to see how long this poison will affect him, and what other side-effects are." Hank saw the lost look in Storm's eyes and the need to be with Logan and know he was going to be alright. He placed his large, blue furred hand on hers and gave a weak smile. "Why don't you get some rest."  
  
"I want to stay with him." She said, her voice was fatigued.  
  
Hank scratched the back of his head. "I know. I'll go get you some blankets and you can stay beside his bed if you want."  
  
Storm nodded.  
  
Hank walked out of the room to return soon after with a bundle of blankets in his arms.  
  
Storm tried to smile a "thanks" as Hank left the room again.  
  
He stopped at the doorway. "I'm going to try and get some sleep on the couch. If anything happens just holler." He smiled.  
  
Storm nodded back at him and settled next to Logan's bedside, wrapped in a bundle of blankets. She shoved her face into the bundle around her as tears streaked down her face and she began to cry. How could something like this happen? Storm thought. How could someone that meant so much to her, be lying there in such great pain, and there was nothing she could do about it. Storm always thought of Logan to be like the invincible man, immortal. She never thought of him as vulnerable to death, atleast not until now. She sat there, leaning against the wall, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: More RoLo-ness to come! This story is about the relationship between Logan, Storm and Zero as Logan's daughter so....she hasta be in the next chap. But don't worry, i *will* have Storm and Logan together! That is my mission in life...sometimes i think i'm crazy, sometimes i know i'm not. ok well anywayz...please R+R! *BAMF* 


	9. A Look Into The Past

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't  
even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on  
the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to  
fit that description.  
  
  
A/N: this chapter is going to go into a little bit about what Mystique's motives are for attacking Logan. Since this is my own universe things may get a bit confusing so I will try and explain as best as I can in the chapters so you understand and get up to speed with what's going on in my head. :-) Fair warning: this may take some patience, which i don't have much of so i don't expect you to. ;) If i didn't explain well enough, just tell me in a review. Hope ya keep readin'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Light in the Dark chp.8  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Now: The blue skinned woman, Mystique, once known as Raven Darkholme, sat alone in a raggedy hotel room. She had only recently heard of the X-Men and found the one person she had set out to destroy was a member. Mystique had done a little research, using her shape-shifting abilities to her advantage, and found out Logan had been living with the X-Men in Westchester with his daughter, and has recently moved to a cabin in Canada. She had a little trouble finding him at first, but to her luck, she found him entering a bar with a lady friend of his. She was unsure who the woman was, or where Logan's cabin is, for that matter. After some careful planning and hiring of some of the local mutant-haters, she went after Logan, hopefully destroying that sense of security he had found with his daughter and new home, and maybe even taking his life in the process. She smiled wickedly, then the memories of her past began coming back to her.  
  
  
Then: Raven Darkholme was living a normal life, although she knew of her mutant abilities. She had a cozy little home in New Hampshire, with a loving husband and baby girl.  
That life was soon destroyed, when the people from Weapon X came along and killed her family, kidnapped her, and trained her to be their weapon. Just when her life was almost perfect. You can never live your dreams. That was the bitterness that had grown inside her talking. She had been young and foolish. Now she was a trained killer, an experiment.  
  
While she was in the Weapon X program, she had met a man called Wolverine, she later learned his name to be Logan. He had been there before her, his memory had been erased and he could not remember anything from his past. He didn't know if he had a family, where he once lived, or even how old he was. Mystique, as she was now called, on the other hand, could remember everything. They hadn't erased her memories because they were cruel, absolutly cruel. They wanted her to remember the family they'd slaughtered, they wanted her to feel sorrow and they wanted her to realize her life could never be that good again.  
  
The nights in her cell were cold, damp and mostly quiet. Wolverine, who was in the cell across from hers, did not speak, Mystique wondered if he even remembered how to speak. She'd watch him at night and try to talk to him, to make conversation and forget the horrible nightmare her life had become. All he did mostly, was huddle in the back corner of his damp cell, silently rocking back and forth, his arms wrapped around his knees, close to his chest.  
  
Mystique remembered seeing the man often in training, he seemed like a whole different person out there than he was at night in the cell. She'd seen him rip human dummies apart so effortlessy, full of life, full of energy and raging emotion. But not now, all she could see now was a caged animal that had been beaten and abused. She frowned for a moment, then looked at the bars of her cell.  
  
  
"Wolverine? I've seen you use those claws you have in your arms, why don't you just cut through the bars and escape?" She asked him, not really expecting an answer, he never did answer her questions.  
  
  
Wolverine looked across the floor, toward Mystique. His eyes were dark pools, devoid of emotion. He shook his head. "Can't." He said gruffly. He got to his feet and walked over to the bars, releasing his claws with a sharp *SNIKT!*  
  
Mystique was slightly startled, but watched anyway.  
  
He slashed his claws across the bars which produced loud clink, clanking noises. He shook his head. "Bars are made o' the same metal as these." He held up his claws. "Adamantium can't cut through adamantium." Logan shook his head and returned to the dark corner of his cell.  
  
  
Mystique sighed. 'Atleast he can talk.' She thought.  
  
  
Eventually Mystique got Wolverine into more conversations. She would talk about her family, and mostly Wolverine would just listen. At first she'd thought it would make him angry to hear about her family, when he could not remember if he'd had one of his own, but surprisingly it didn't. Wolverine rather liked hearing about Mystique, and her husband and daughter.  
  
  
As the years passed by, Wolverine and Mystique became friends while in the Weapon X program. They'd back each other up on missions, talk in their cells at night, and when they weren't being tortured or experimented on, they had a pretty okay time just being together and being able to associate with another human being.   
  
This was all going pretty well until a man called Sabertooth joined the program. The sad thing was, Sabertooth actually volunteered to be in the program. He rather liked the killing and all the blood. When the Weapon X people had paired Mystique with Sabertooth on a long mission, she came back a different person. She had no feeling anymore. She didn't care about others, she never talked about her past or her family, and she even stopped talking to Wolverine. Mystique was cold and empty, and Sabertooth had made her that way.   
  
In those long months that Wolverine hadn't seen or talked to Mystique, he himself went into a sort of emotional regression. The physical and emotional strain had really been getting to him lately and he really wanted out.  
  
  
There had been an accident, soon after Mystique's return. Sabertooth had killed one of the guards that was bringing him back to his cell. Mystique had also killed a guard in trying to help him escape. At this time, Wolverine was strapped to a table while they cleaned out the cells. He took the oportunity to escape. As he was getting out, Mystique remained close behind and was captured. She had called out for Wolverine to come back and help her, but he refused. After seeing the evil look in her eyes and the satisfaction when she killed, he didn't think she deserved to be out in the world.  
  
  
Wolverine had also gotten captured that night, just as he was heading out the last gates. His memory was wiped clean, and he was locked in his cell again, after a night of torture. The next morning however, he did manage to escape.  
  
  
Mystique had heard about him escaping, and was angered that he had just left her. Although truthfully it wasn't his fault, he couldn't remember her, or anything for that matter.  
  
  
Another few years had passed, and Mystique and Sabertooth had finally gotten out. Mystique was more bitter than ever and wanted to track down Wolverine for what he had done. She learned that he found himself a wife and was living a normal life. He even had a daughter. Just like the daughter she had lost.   
  
  
  
  
Now: Mystique lay back against her pillow on the hotel room bed. She thought about the woman Logan was with and realized that was not the mother of his child. She had done research and learned that after his daughter was born, his wife had left, learning that Logan was a mutant. She didn't want anything to do with him then. Her name was Martha Stone, his daughter's mother. Martha took away their daughter while Logan was at work and everything pretty much went downhill after that.   
  
Logan had searched for his daughter for a while, then was captured by SHIELD and his memory was further erased. He was rescued by Professor Xavier and brought to the X-Mansion. He lived there for a few years when his daughter arrived on their doorstep. Logan couldn't remember anything about having a daughter, but was grateful for a piece of his past finding him.  
  
Mystique smiled and closed her eyes. She had wanted revenge for a long time, and now she thought it was sweet. She drifted off to sleep with a wicked smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Storm awoke to the sound of ragged breathing. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and scrambled to sit up so she could see Logan.  
  
  
His eyes were open and he was breathing more steadily. He gave a soft grunt, but did not speak.  
  
  
Storm touched his face and brushed the hair from his forehead. She half-smiled, tears threatening to form in her eyes again. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly.  
  
  
Logan looked into her redened eyes. He knew she had been crying. He was in a world of pain, but didn't want her worrying any more than she obviously had been. "Great." He muttered weakly, forcing a smile.  
  
  
  
Storm gently leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good." She smiled.  
  
  
Hank then walked in the room yawning. He smiled when he saw Logan awake. "It seems our patient is doing better." He stepped towards Logan and checked his IV bag and blood. He then put a hand on his wrist and checked his pulse. "Hmm..you've still lost a lot of blood.." He paused. "Pulse is still a bit weak, But I think we'll be able to get you to the mansion alright."  
  
  
Logan blinked his eyes, seeing rapid flashes of memories from the previous night returning to him. "Hank?" He didn't remember seeing Beast there before. "How...did I...get here?" He asked, although it pained him some to speak.  
  
  
Storm rested a hand on his arm. "The bartender helped me get you into the truck and I brought you back here." She frowned slightly, remembering what had happened. "I called Hank as soon as I got you in bed."  
  
  
Logan tried nodding, but a sharp pain shot through his back, up to his neck. He winced.  
  
  
"Logan are you alright?" Hank asked, in the sudden change of his expression.  
  
  
He grunted. "Yeah..just a pain in my...back."  
  
  
"That's excellent." Hank smiled.  
  
  
Storm and Logan gave him odd looks. Was he off his rocker?! How was pain a good thing? Logan wondered.  
  
  
Hank noticed the looks they were giving him. "This just may prove that Logan is not paralyzed from his injuries."  
  
  
Storm nodded in understandment.  
  
  
"Logan, could you try moving your legs? This probably *will* hurt, but it will prove a point." Hank asked, watching the still slightly confused Logan.  
  
  
Logan sighed, and took in a deep breath. He tried moving his leg, and searing pain shot through his body. He roared out as it felt like jagged knives were ripping through him. "Raaaaaaaaaagh!"  
  
  
"Logan!" Storm called out in concern. She put her hand in his and tried to calm him.  
  
  
Beast nodded. "My friend, are you alright? Atleast you have movement in your lower body and are registering pain."  
  
  
Logan breathed in heavily, sharp ragged breaths. "Rrgh! What's....so great...about pain!?"  
  
  
Storm turned towards Beast. "That is enough Hank."  
  
  
Beast frowned. "I'm sorry Storm, there won't be any more testing like that." He looked at Logan. "I'm very sorry Logan."  
  
  
Logan grunted. "S'okay Hank......I know....you were, jus' tryin'...ta help." He gave a lopsided smile and closed his eyes as the pain became a dull throbbing.  
  
  
  
Beast looked toward Storm. "Let's get him into the X-Jet."  
  
  
Storm nodded.  
  
  
Hank started walking out of the room. "I'll go get the stretcher and then I'll need your help getting him to the jet."  
  
  
"Alright, let's get going then." Storm looked at Logan, his eyes were closed in pain, and he was clutching at the side of the bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Back at the mansion, Zero was in the Professor's study with Kitty. He had just told her about everything that had happened with Storm and Logan.  
  
  
"What?! Where's my Dad?! I wanna see him!"  
  
  
Kitty was trying to give her some moral support by being there and the Professor tried to calm her down.  
  
  
"Please Zero, calm yourself. Hank left last night to help Storm keep him stable so they could bring him here this morning. They just called in a little while ago to announce that they are on their way."  
  
  
Zero stormed out of the room and ran down the hall.  
  
  
  
Kitty ran after her. "Z, wait!!"  
  
  
Zero stopped for a minute infront of the door to Logan's old room at the mansion. She heard Kitty catching up behind her and Zero brushed the tears away with her sleave, not wanting her friend to see her cry.   
  
  
"Z, it's like, gonna be okay y'know?" Kitty went to put a hand on her shoulder but Zero pulled away.  
  
  
She turned around and looked at Kitty, opening the door to the room. She nodded. "Yeah, sure." Zero faked a smile and went into the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
She went over to the bed and picked up one of the pillows, breathing in the lingering scents of her Dad that were still there. She closed her eyes and layed down on the bed trying to think of happier times.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
After getting Logan on the jet safely, Beast was forced to sedate him and give him other medications because he was in so much pain. Just getting him to the jet on the stretcher had caused him enough strain already.  
  
  
Storm continued to check on Logan every once in a while until Beast finally assured her that he would be fine. She moved to the front of the plane and took a seat beside Hank. They began talking just to get a conversation going, but all Storm could think about at the moment was Logan.  
  
  
  
"Hank?"  
  
  
  
"You don't need to check on him again Storm, I'm sure he's fine.  
  
  
  
Storm smiled slightly. "No it's not that."  
  
  
  
Beast turned to Storm.  
  
  
"Do you think this...this poison that is affecting him will ware off?"  
  
  
Hank thought for a moment. "I'm not sure,.....as I've said before we still-"  
  
  
"Need to do testing, I know." Storm interrupted. "But, offhand, what do you think?"   
  
  
Beast looked into her hopeful eyes. "Logan's strong, I think he'll beat this, whatever it is." He smiled. "And if he can't do it on his own, I'm sure we must be able to find some way to restore his powers."  
  
  
Storm nodded and stared out into the sky through the windshield of the jet.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope this chapter helped you understand Mystiques motives and all. Please review. *BAMF* 


	10. The Confession

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't  
even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on  
the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to  
fit that description.  
  
  
  
  
Light in the Dark chp.9  
  
  
  
When Ororo, Hank and Logan finally arrived at the mansion, Hank quickly met with the Professor and brought Logan to the infirmary. They set him on the bed on his stomach.  
  
"Professor we're going to need an x-ray so we know what the damage is, and where to find the bullet."  
  
The Professor nodded. "Yes, you set up the x-ray and I'll go talk to Ororo and Zero."  
  
Beast quickly got to work as the Professor wheeled out of the room. Logan was still unconscious from the medication so they should have a fairly easy time working on him.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Professor Xavier found Storm talking with Zero in the foyer. When he entered the room, both Zero and Storm turned their attention towards him.  
  
"Professor?" Zero looked at him, worry in her eyes. "When can I see my Dad?"  
  
He sighed and looked at Storm as well. "Hank is taking some x-rays at the moment, then we'll need to perform a little surgery to remove the bullet."  
  
Storm looked at Zero and put her hands on her shoulders. "You can wait a little while to see him right?" She winked and smiled. "I'll take you in after his surgery."  
  
Zero raised her eyebrows at Storm's wink, and was wondering what she was up to. Zero nodded. "Yeah, I can wait I guess."  
  
Professor Xavier smiled. "I'll be in my study for the moment if anyone needs me." He then left the room.  
  
  
Zero looked up at Storm. "What was all that for?" She whispered, not knowing if the Prof. was still in hearing range or not.  
  
Storm put an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you to see him before he goes into surgery. We have to be quiet though."  
  
  
She led Zero to the infirmary, where they could see Logan through the glass doors. Beast was finished with the x-rays, but Logan remained on his stomach for the surgery.  
  
A tear formed in Zero's eye.   
  
Storm looked at the young girl. "He's under some heavy medication right now so he won't be awake." She said quietly.  
  
Zero wiped her tears and she and Storm headed back down the hall before Beast would see them.  
  
They walked into the kitchen and Storm started making some tea.   
  
"Zero, would you like some tea?"  
  
Zero shook her head, sitting on a stool at the counter. "No thanks, Storm."  
  
Storm came over to the counter and sat on the stool opposite Zero.  
  
Zero looked up at her after a little bit of silence. "Do you love my Dad?" She asked out of nowhere.  
  
Storm was surprised by the sudden break of silence and the question itself. "Ofcourse. I love you and Logan both, you are a part of the X-Men family."  
  
Zero shook her head. "No, I know that. I mean, do you.." She paused, looking for the right words. "love him, love him?"  
  
Storm looked up, then hearing the whistle of the tea kettle, got up and went over to the stove. "Tea's ready." She came back with a tea cup in hand and sat down. "You sure you don't want any tea?"  
  
Zero sighed and looked at Storm. "You didn't answer my question, and yer changin' the subject."  
  
Storm took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. After a brief pause, she finally answered. "Yes."  
  
A big grin spread across Zero's face. "I knew it! Oh man, I knew it all along!!"  
  
Storm felt her cheeks flushing.  
  
Zero stared back at Storm. "Y'outta tell him. Y'know, when he wakes up."  
  
Storm looked down into her tea cup. "It's not as easy as that." She frowned sadly.   
  
  
Zero rolled her eyes and frowned. She got up from her stool and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a can of soda. She headed towards the door and glanced back at Storm. "I'm goin' ta watch some t.v. fer a little while. If the Prof. or Hank comes back with any news, tell me." Zero walked out and went to the rec. room.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Later that afternoon, Hank and Professor Xavier had already taken out the bullet in Logan's back and he was now recovering in the infirmary.  
  
  
Zero walked in quietly and sat by his bed. She watched his chest move up and down with each breath, and took his massive hand in her smaller one and held it. She sat with him for a long time and eventually fell asleep.  
  
Zero woke, about an hour later. She felt her hand being squeezed gently. She blinked several times and looked up at Logan, squinting slightly. "Dad!"  
  
"Good ta see ya darlin'." Logan rasped.  
  
She leaned over and hugged him gently, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hank an' the Prof. took that bullet outta yer back."  
  
Logan smiled.  
  
They talked for a bit, then Hank came in the infirmary telling Zero to let Logan rest. She reluctantly got up, sticking her tongue out at Hank behind his back, before she left.  
  
Logan chuckled, wincing at the pain it had caused him.  
  
Beast looked over at him, after checking his vitals. "What's so funny?"  
  
Logan smiled. "That's my girl."  
  
Hank thought he had obviously missed the joke and shrugged, then continued checking his friend's health.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A little later on, Storm walked into the infirmary to visit Logan.  
  
He smiled as she entered. Logan thought she looked as beautiful as ever, and wanted to just take her into his arms and kiss her.  
  
"Feeling any better?" She knew he'd probably been asked this a thousand times, but she asked anyway out of pure concern.  
  
"Can't complain." Logan grinned.  
  
Storm glared at him teasingly. "Tell me the truth Logan. How do you feel?"  
  
He sighed and tried sitting up, but wasn't able to, so he layed back down. He grunted. "I've been better."  
  
  
Storm took in a deep breath, pondering whether or not she should ask him the very question that has been plaguing her mind for so long. "Logan?"  
  
"Hmm?" He looked up at her.  
  
She looked into his brown eyes and prayed he felt the same way that she did right now. "Logan, I....I've felt a certain way about you for some time now, and with everything that's happened lately I-" She paused.  
  
Logan listened intently.  
  
She gathered up all her courage and finished. "I realized that if I had lost you that night, I wouldn't have been able to go on living." Her heart was racing but she continued on. "What I'm trying to say Logan is, I love you." She looked down at the floor, then back at him for a responce.  
  
Logan was speechless. It wasn't that he didn't love Storm, he really and truly did. He had felt that way about her since the first day he met her. Then when she helped him take care of Zero as a little baby, he felt if he had to choose at that moment, who he would spend the rest of his life with, and who would be the mother of his daughter, it would be her. Logan was shocked, incredibly shocked that Storm had felt the same way. He had such a knot in his throat that he couldn't utter a word.  
  
Storm completly obliterated all hope when Logan didn't answer. She bowed her head in defeat and swiftly left the room without a word or a second glance at him.  
  
Logan finally found his voice as she left. "Storm, wait!" He choked out, but it was too late. She was already gone. "I love you too." He mumbled softly. Logan was completly destroyed. If he could have, he would've jumped out of that bed right then and there and ran after her. The sad thing was, he could barely sit up. There was no way Storm would come back to see him now, after pouring her heart out like that and leaving, feeling like she had been rejected. Logan leaned his head back against his pillows and sighed.  
  
  
Author's Note: How was that? Cliff-hanger! Sorta....not really much with Zero, but I needed to get the RoLo-ness going. Hope ya liked it. Please Review. *BAMF* 


	11. The Kiss

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't  
even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on  
the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to  
fit that description.  
  
  
  
  
Light in the Dark chp.10  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A few days had passed by, the poison in Logan's system hadn't worn off completly yet, but his healing factor seemed to be coming back slowly. Ororo and Logan hadn't talked or even seen eachother since a couple nights ago and Zero was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on.  
  
Zero went into the infirmary to see Logan and talk to him about what was going on with Storm, because she felt a little awkward going to Storm about it. When she walked in, Logan was sitting up in bed.  
  
"Dad, hey yer sittin' up." She smiled.  
  
Logan seemed depressed, but yet determined about something. "Mornin' darlin', didja eat breakfast already?"  
  
Zero nodded. "Yep." She walked over to him and pulled a plastic bag out of her pocket. "I snuck you some bacon and sausage." She whispered.  
  
Logan smiled lopsidedly. "Yer a sweetheart." He took the food out of the bag and put it on his plate from the tray that Hank brought in for him. The food was all healthy stuff like oatmeal and fruit, nothing that Logan wanted to eat for breakfast. He then stuffed the health food in the plastic bag and handed it back to Zero. "Now don't let Hank catch ya with that." He whispered.  
  
Zero laughed, then looked at Logan, a serious look in her eyes. "Dad, what's with you an' Storm?" She asked frankly.  
  
Logan frowned, but didn't answer.  
  
Zero put her hands on her hips. She held up the bag of health food. "C'mon Dad, if you don't tell me I'm gonna tell Hank you haven't been eatin' yer healthy breakfast an' you been makin' me sneak you food."  
  
Logan chuckled, then sighed in defeat. "Alright."  
  
Zero tucked the bag away in her pocket. "And remember, I can smell if yer lyin'." She winked at him.  
  
"Storm came in here after my surgery and told me-" He paused. "She said she-" Logan didn't know how to explain this to his daughter.  
  
"Oh my God, she told you! Wow." Zero covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
Logan looked confused, but realized, somehow, Zero had known. He didn't think it was that obvious, apparently.  
  
"And you told her you felt the same way right?"  
  
Logan was surprised. "How do you know squirt? I think ya been watchin' too many movies."  
  
Zero rolled her eyes. "Dad, it was pretty obvious. So...??"  
  
Logan sighed, figuring Zero would keep bugging him anyway. "I couldn't say a damn thing." He frowned.  
  
Zero looked saddened. She felt bad, knowing what was going on, and she knew that her Dad was probably tearing himself up inside because of the fact he couldn't do anything about Storm.  
  
Logan grunted. "Well if she ain't gonna come see me, then I'm gonna hafta go to her."  
  
Zero's eyes flashed back to Logan. "Dad, but you can't-"  
  
"I have to darlin'" He interrupted. "It's the only way I can get to her. Only thing is, I can't garuntee she'll listen to me."  
  
"Trust me Dad, if you get down there, she'll listen to ya." She gave him a hug and then looked at him. "Be careful kay? Yer healin' factor isn't back up all the way yet." She looked around the room, finding a wheelchair in the corner, she wheeled it over to him.  
  
Logan carefully swung his feet over the side of the bed, wincing at first.  
  
"Y'better start with the wheelchair before you even think about crutches or walkin' on yer own." Zero said, helping him into the chair.  
  
Logan's back hurt like hell when he got into that wheelchair. But he knew if this was what it took to set things right with Storm, he would do it. He took in a deep breath, relaxing for a moment when he sat down. "I know ya wanna help Z, but I think I can take it from here."  
  
Zero frowned. She knew he had to do this on his own, but was afraid of him pushing it too hard. "Atleast let me get ya to the elevator."  
  
Logan smiled at her. "Ahright." He started to wheel himself out the door, and it took all he had not to roar out in pain.  
  
Zero saw the hurt look in his eyes. She grabbed hold of the chair's handles and started pushing him.   
  
Logan turned and looked at her.  
  
"Don't want ya wastin' all yer strength just gettin' to the elevator. Save it for gettin' to Storm."  
  
He turned back around, looking straight ahead as Zero pushed him down the hall.  
  
When they reached the elevator Zero pushed the button and then let go of the chair as Logan wheeled himself inside. "I can take it from here." He grinned.  
  
Zero nodded, smiling sadly as the doors closed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
When Logan reached the bottom floor, it was quiet and no one seemed to be around. He used his sense of smell to find Storm and once he got ahold of her scent he followed it to the kitchen.  
  
Storm was busy taking some things out of the fridge and hadn't noticed Logan come in. Ofcourse he was much less noticible in the low wheelchair anyway.  
  
Logan tried to think of what he would say. He wasn't sure if anything he could say would make her stay and listen to him. He wheeled closer to the counter and cleared his throat.  
  
Storm shut the fridge, recognizing the sound and turned around. "Logan!"  
  
He sighed. "Storm, please don't walk away I-"  
  
"Logan, you're out of bed. Hank said you could-" She interrupted him. Storm was surprised to see him around, but still a bit angry with him. Well not as much angry, but hurt.  
  
"No. Uh..he doesn't know I'm out." He grunted. Logan was surprised she'd actually talk to him. He gathered his thoughts once more and said what he was planning to say. "Storm, I was uh..kinda surprised with what you told me the other day and uh..I didn't know what to say at first." He paused. "But now I do."  
  
Storm looked down, feeling she was going to be rejected, but praying she wasn't.  
  
Logan cleared his throat again gruffly. "I love you too 'Ro."   
  
Storm flushed, butterflies in her stomach. The words meant so much to her, she wasn't sure it was real.  
  
Logan looked longingly up at Ororo from his wheelchair. He chuckled softly. "I jus' wish I could stand up ta give ya a kiss." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
Tears began to stream down Ororo's cheeks. She was so happy, she didn't know what to do with herself. "Oh Logan." She leaned down and kissed him passionately.  
  
Logan wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her deeper into the kiss.  
  
Storm stood up and backed off, wiping away her tears. She moved behind Logan and began pushing him out of the kitchen.  
  
Logan turned and looked at her. "What're ya doin' 'Ro."  
  
Storm bent over and kissed his forehead, then stroked back his unruly hair. "I'm taking you back to the infirmary before Hank finds you."  
  
Logan smiled sadly. "I can do it 'Ro." He put his hands on the wheels, stopping her. He hated feeling helpless and didn't want Storm to feel sorry for him.  
  
Storm frowned. "Don't be so stubborn Logan, you've already tired yourself out."  
  
Logan sighed, taking his hands away from the wheels and allowed her to push him back to the med-lab.  
  
  
As they came down the hall to the infirmary, Zero was standing in the doorway. She smiled seeing her Dad and Storm together.  
  
"Finally." She said aloud.  
  
Logan and Storm glared at her.  
  
Zero grinned widely. "It's good ta see you two finally made up."  
  
Storm blushed slightly and Logan smirked, staring at Zero. "Get on outta here Z." He shooed her away teasingly.  
  
Zero threw her arms up in the air in defeat. "All right, all right, I'm goin'." She winked. "I'll see you two love-birds later."   
  
  
"ZERO!" Storm and Logan yelled simultaneously.  
  
Zero laughed and ran down the hall, out of sight.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well they finally kissed. So what didja think? Please Review! *BAMF* 


	12. Disappearing Potato?

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't  
even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on  
the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to  
fit that description.  
  
  
  
  
Light in the Dark chp.11  
  
  
  
  
Later that day, Storm went to check on Logan and just sit and talk with him for a little while, but he was fast asleep. 'Must have tired himself out earlier.' She thought, smiling. Storm sat by him for awhile anyway, until Beast came in the room to announce that it was time for dinner.  
  
"Oh, Hank you startled me."  
  
He smiled. "Sorry Ororo." Hank then looked down at Logan, still asleep. "So I hear that Logan had been a bit active this morning, using the wheelchair?"  
  
Storm smiled sheepishly. "Yes, he uh..came down to the kitchen to see me." She paused, hoping that Hank wasn't angry. "He really tired himself out apparently."  
  
Hank sighed. "Yes, indeed." He looked at Storm, his face all seriousness. "Storm I'm happy that the two of you are...well, together,"  
  
Storm smiled. "Thank you Hank."  
  
He looked down, then his eyes shifted to Logan and back to Storm. "But, he is not healed completly." He paused at the sad look on Storm's face. "Not yet anyway. Logan needs to really take it easy Ororo, and you must understand that. He cannot be pushing himself like this."  
  
Storm nodded solemnly, feeling like a teenager that had just got introuble at school. "I understand Hank. I do not want Logan to do any harm to himself either, but he is stubborn and doesn't like not being able to do things."  
  
Hank scratched his chin. "He's going to have to get used to it. He shouldn't have even been in a wheelchair yet, let alone pushing it himself." He gave a long sigh and paused. "Unfortunately I'm going to have to wake him up, I need to check his stitches from the surgery." He looked at Storm. "Why don't you go down and eat dinner, I'll be along in a little bit."  
  
Storm obviously knew when she wasn't wanted and decided it might be easier if she left anyway while Hank examined Logan's back. She smiled politely and left the room.  
  
  
When Storm was gone Hank began waking Logan up. "Logan?" He nudged his shoulder gently. "Wake up my friend."  
  
  
Logan groggily opened his eyes to see a furry blue face staring back at him. "Hey Doc." He mumbled.  
  
  
Hank smiled. "Logan, I need to check your stitches, would you roll onto your stomach please?"  
  
  
Logan grunted and did as told.   
  
After checking Logan's back and changing the bandages, he pulled up and chair and sat down next to the bed.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow and looked at Beast. "What is it Hank? Somethin' wrong?"  
  
"I've just spoken to Ororo about you."  
  
  
Logan rested his chin on his hands. "And?" He questioned.  
  
  
"You need to take things a bit more slowly Logan." Hank replied, a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
  
Logan snorted.  
  
  
"I'm serious Logan." Hank scolded. "I know you're anxious to get back on your feet, but if you don't slow down some you're going to end up back in that bed."  
  
  
Logan grunted and sat up. He sighed in defeat. "Alright Hank, I'll slow down."   
  
  
Hank smiled. "How about we both go downstairs and get some dinner."  
  
  
"Great." Logan said grinning. "That means I don't gotta eat health food."  
  
  
Hank chuckled. "Oh yes you do." He grinned. "I'll be setting up your plate for you."  
  
  
Logan frowned. "Dammit." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
  
Hank got up from his chair and went to get the wheelchair. He brought it over to the bed. "You said you would take it slow. Now let's start with you letting me push you to the dining area."  
  
Logan grunted and frowned as Hank helped him into the wheelchair and began pushing him out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Mystique had checked around from the locals who were at the bar that night she shot Logan with the dart and found that he had lived. She'd gathered information from the bartender and other sources, that he had been taken to his cabin with the woman he was with. She'd also found out that another mutant had arrived at Logan's cabin, in some type of plane, and taken him and the woman he was with to New York, Westchester to be precise.   
  
She smiled that wicked, devious smile of hers and followed them the morning they took off. Upon arriving in Bayville, she'd found the place where they were taken, The Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. Mystique had been spying on Logan, learning more and more about those whom he lived with. She knew how easy it would have been to just go in there and kill him in his sleep when he was so weak, but she would wait. Mystique wanted atleast a somewhat formidable opponent and not an invalid. Keeping her plan in mind, she snuck away from the institute grounds again and back to another hotel room.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
At dinner, Hank had loaded Logan's plate with vegetables and other healthy items. Logan frowned, looking down at his plate and then to the plates of the other diners.  
  
Zero was sitting next to him on his left and Storm on the right. Zero glared down at some of the steak leftover on her plate. She nudged his arm when Hank had turned away to talk to the Professor. "Psst, hey Dad." She whispered.  
  
  
Logan turned toward Zero and she quickly dumped he remaining steak onto his plate, next to the salad. He smiled and patted her on the head. "Thanks darlin'."  
  
  
Storm noticed the exchange of food and glared at Logan. "You are going to get me introuble for this Wolverine."   
  
  
Logan shrugged. "Sorry 'Ro, can't help myself, I'm a carnivore." He grinned, stuffing the steak in his mouth before Hank turned around.  
  
  
Zero laughed and started eating her baked potatoe, after pushing it around several times with her fork. "Yick! I don't like baked potatoes." She grumbled. Suddenly she got a childish, but fun idea. Zero released the index claw on her right hand and stabbed at the potatoe.  
  
  
Rogue, who was sitting next to her, just stared. "Z, what the hell ah're ya doin'?"  
  
  
Zero quickly looked at the Professor and Hank, who were too busy talking about something to pay attention, then back to Rogue. "Ohhh nothing." She said innocently. Zero raised her clawed hand, which the potatoe was dangerously sitting on the tip of, and called out to Kurt. "Hey Nighty catch!" She flung it forward and it began sailing through the air.   
  
Kurt looked up from his plate as he saw the projectile coming strait for him. "Ahh!" He yelped, then swished his tail around and caught it.  
  
  
Jean glared at the two of them. "You guys need to grow up." She said teasingly.  
  
  
Kurt shrugged and looked at Zero. "What do you want me to do with this?"   
  
  
Zero smiled. "Make it dissapear!" She grinned even wider, looking at Logan.  
  
  
Logan just looked at Storm and they both shook their heads. "Wanna get away from this?"  
  
  
Storm laughed. "Yes, let's, before it turns into a disaster."  
  
  
Zero looked back at Kurt and in a puff of smoke he was gone. Within seconds he was back, laughing so hard he almost fell over in his chair.  
  
  
Kitty, who was on the left of Rogue, looked over at him curiously. "What did you do with it?"  
  
  
Kurt pointed upward, barely containing his laughter.  
  
  
Zero looked up on the chandelier and covered her mouth to prevent herself from bursting into laughter. The baked potatoe was teetering on one of the chandelier lights and was about to fall.  
  
Everyone else who wasn't paying attention before looked up. The potatoe came crashing to the table with a *thud*, landing infront of Professor Xavier and Hank. The Prof. looked up and everyone's face suddenly became serious as they tried looking innocent. Hank turned to everyone and quirked an eyebrow.   
  
Zero, Kurt and the others involved in the 'disappearing potato' stunt quickly excused themselves from the table.  
  
Professor Xavier scanned around the table at the remaining students. "Where are Logan and Ororo?"   
  
The others were quite thankful that he had dismissed the potato incident, hearing muffled laughter from the other room, presumably Kurt, Zero, Spyke and Kitty. Jean, Scott and Rogue hadn't found the stunt as amusing.  
  
Beast turned back to the Professor, shrugged, and continued eating.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
After leaving the chaos at the dinner table, Logan and Ororo found themselves in the rec. room. Suddenly Storm got up and started wheeling Logan out of the room.  
  
Logan turned around to look at Storm and smiled playfully. "Where we goin' now?"  
  
  
Storm stopped, bending over and kissing Logan's head. "I am going to my room to do some reading and you," She smiled. "are going back to the infirmary to get some rest."  
  
  
Logan frowned. "How 'bout we head out by the pool and take a dip?" He joked.  
  
  
Storm frowned suddenly and sighed.  
  
  
"What'sammater 'Ro? I was jus' jokin'." He looked into her saddened eyes curiously.  
  
  
She smiled wanly and began pushing the wheelchair again. "I know, I just remembered something I was going to do later."  
  
  
Logan knew she was lying, but casually dismissed it and changed the subject.   
  
  
  
Storm helped Logan back into bed once reaching the infirmary, then turned to leave after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. As she reached the door Logan called out, "Love ya darlin'." And smiled.  
  
Ororo turned around swiftly. "Ditto." She smiled, blowing him a kiss and went out the door.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please Review. :-D thanx a bunch! *BAMF* 


	13. Feverishly into the night

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't  
even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on  
the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to  
fit that description.  
  
  
  
  
  
Light in the Dark chp12  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
That night Logan tossed restlessly in his sleep. His back was bothering him and he felt hot. He sat up carefully and wiped the sweat from his brow. Logan knew that he most likey had a fever, but that wasn't really his concern at the moment. He was tired and uncomfortable and needed some fresh air.  
  
Finally deciding to go out and get what he sought out for, Logan eased himself into the wheelchair by his bed. Just as he was about to head out the door, he thought of something. He knew he would never be able to get across the grass outside very easily in the chair, so he took the crutches out of the infirmary closet and put them on his lap as he wheeled down the hall to the elevator.  
  
Logan felt himself breathing heavily when he got to the lower floor and wheeled over to where he could disable the alarms. Not wanting to wake anyone, because they would most likely scold him and not allow him to go outside, he carefully went out the door. Logan was sick of being cooped up in the infirmary. He missed his cabin in the middle of nowhere in Canada, being able to feel free and at ease with all the space around.   
  
He breathed in deep, feeling the cool summer night breeze on the back of his neck. Logan readied the crutches and began getting up out of the chair. He gritted his teeth, his back was more sore than usual and he wasn't totally sure he'd be able to make it as far out on the property as he'd planned to go. With small, careful steps, Logan made his way to the edge of the property where there was a cliff leading down to the water. His legs had gotten wobbly and he felt dizzy from the fever. He carefully put his crutches down and sat on the grass, leaning against an old stump. Logan thought he should probably head back before someone found him gone, but didn't have the strength to get up. His eyelids were getting heavy, no matter how hard he tried fighting it and he soon passed out.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Storm woke, suddenly panicked and looked around the room. It was still fairly dark, around 1 a.m. She tried easing down the panicky feeling, but it was no use. She had no memory of a bad dream, but something didn't feel right. Ororo got out of bed and quietly headed down the hall, having a sudden need to go check on Logan.  
  
  
When she got to the infirmary and looked around the room, Logan was nowhere in sight. The knot in her stomach became more obvious and she began quietly searching the mansion for places he might likely be. Ororo went downstairs to check the kitchen and walking through the foyer, noticed the alarm had been deactivated. Still clad in her nightgown and robe, she went out the door, something telling her that he had to be out there. 'Logan, where on earth are you?' Storm thought, rising to the air to perform a search. She remembered him joking about a swim in the pool and checked there first. No sight of him. She was getting more worried each time she looked in a place she though he'd be, to find nothing. 'If I was Logan, where would I go?' She paused for a moment, then took off in flight to the cliff where Logan had taken the students training before.  
  
Flying just overhead, she caught sight of him. He was lying on the ground, half leaned up against an old stump, and not moving. "Goddess, Logan." Storm whispered aloud. She swooped down to him and called out his name. "Logan?"   
  
His eyes were closed, he had passed out. Storm kneeled by his side and cradled his head in her arms. She felt his forehead, noticing the sweat dripping from his brow. "Oh Logan, you're burning up."   
  
He was breathing heavily, but not responding, and Storm couldn't tell if he was awake.   
  
"'Ro?" Logan mumbled, barely audible.  
  
Storm looked down at him, brushing the hair away that was stuck to his forehead from the sweat. "I'm here Logan." She said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry...." He mumbled. "I really...messed up"   
  
Storm looked into his tired eyes and tried smiling for his sake.  
  
He groaned and tried sitting up. "It's hot in here 'Ro, let's.... go outside huh?" Logan began mumbling.  
  
"Logan, you're sick, it's the fever, we need to get you inside." Storm began getting up and helped Logan wobbily get to his feet. She wrapped her right arm around his waist, allowing him to lean on her, and held onto his other hand that was slung over her shoulder with her left.  
  
"We're already inside 'Ro,....let's go out, it's too hot in here...Let's go..t'the North Pole,..it's cooler there." He grumbled, as they walked unsteadily.  
  
Storm laughed slightly. If she didn't know how sick he was, she would've thought him drunk.   
  
Logan began mumbling again and almost collapsed. Storm had him leaning on her almost completely and he was quite heavy. He could barely walk because of his back, and Ororo wasn't sure they'd make it back to the mansion. She knew it may take a bit of extra effort on her part, but Storm decided if she tried flying, she could carry him. This could be easier although it would tire her out. She stopped for a minute, looking at Logan. He looked ready to pass out. She made up her mind, took to the air and lifted him up from under his arms.  
  
  
When Ororo reached the front steps of the institute, she gently brought Logan down and placed him in the vacant wheelchair that still sat there. He continued mumbling incoherent things, but Storm was glad he was still awake. She would have a hell of a time getting him into bed if he completely blacked out. She felt his burning forehead one last time before quickly wheeling him to the elevator.  
  
Storm moved infront of him when they got back to infirmary and tried to get him to cooperate. "Logan,...Logan." She placed a hand under his chin and lifted his face until he was looking in her eyes. "Logan, look at me."  
  
His eyes were fluttering and he tried to look alert but was failing miserably. He stared at her, noticing the worry in her eyes although he wasn't thinking straight. "Hmm?"  
  
"Logan try and stay awake for a little while for me, okay? Logan?" She gently shook his shoulders, kneeling infront of the chair.  
  
He sighed and mumbled something. "Hm? I'm awake, I'll..stay awake." Logan mumbled, his speech slightly slurred.  
  
Storm hefted him to his feet before he collapsed, face first, onto the bed. She rolled him over and lifted his legs onto the bed.  
  
Logan groaned, a half-growl escaping his lips.  
  
Storm frowned. She realized he must've been in immense pain at the moment. He had complained earlier of his back bothering him, but wasn't quite sure how bad it was. She looked at him sadly, seeing him wince. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get some cool towels for your head alright?"  
  
Logan tried smiling and squinted at her, still trying so hard to keep his eyes open. The bright lights of the infirmary were blinding and they gave him a headache. "Turn out the lights okay?" He mumbled.  
  
Storm smiled, coming back with a wet face cloth. She shut off the lights except for a small lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. "You can sleep now Logan, just rest." She said, taking the cloth and wiping it over his sweaty forehead.  
  
Logan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, finally being able to sleep.   
  
Storm suddenly realized she hadn't taken his temperature. Not wanting to wake him up, she found the digital ear thermometer, used mostly for children, in a drawer. She brought it to his ear and waited for the beep, then looked at the temp. reading. "104!" She gasped. "Maybe I should tell Hank." She stayed by the bed, now sitting in the wheelchair, and decided not to tell Beast. "Hank will just be angry if I tell him now. There's nothing he can really do anyway, I'll tell him in the morning."  
  
The rest of the night, Ororo remained by her love. She heard him groaning restlessly in his sleep, and every now and then, she got up and checked his temperature, continuing the ritual with the washcloth.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When morning finally came, Storm woke to the sound of heaving breaths and snoring. She was leaning against the bed with her head in her arms, that was how she slept all night. Storm got up and checked Logan's temperature again. It was still pretty high, but atleast it had gone down.   
  
A few minutes after Storm had woken up, Hank entered the room. He looked at Logan and quirked an eyebrow. "What happened? He looks like he's got a fever."  
  
Storm nodded, still quite tired. "It was 104, now it's down to 101.5." She paused, looking at Hank who seemed worried. "I stayed up with him all night."  
  
Hank went over to Logan, taking the thermometer from the night stand and checked it. Storm was right, 101.5 exactly. He looked at Storm. "Hmm..how did he get like this?"  
  
Storm sighed and put her hand on Logan's still arm. "I woke up last night and when I went to check on him he was gone. I looked all over the mansion, but when I went downstairs I saw that the alarm was off. I went outside looking for him and found him passed out near the cliff at the edge of the property. By then he was already burning up."  
  
"My stars and garters." Was all Hank said. "How on earth did he make it all the way out there?"  
  
"He must've used the crutches, they were lying to next to him when I found him and the wheelchair was left on the front steps." She paused, looking back at Logan. "I brought him back here as fast as I could. He kept mumbling about being too hot and that his back was bothering him. I think he went out to get some fresh air or something."  
  
Hank sighed and shook his head. "He's probably got an infection. I'll have to give him some antibiotics."  
  
Storm nodded sadly and Logan began waking up. He blearily scanned the room with his eyes. "Water.." He mumbled out.  
  
Ororo rushed to grab him a glass of water as Hank prepared the syringe with antibiotics.  
  
Logan gulped down the water, some of it dribbling down his chin.  
  
Just then, the three in the infirmary heard chatter and footsteps just outside the door.  
  
"Evan! You spiked my cd player!!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault I swear!"  
  
"Get back here!!" *SNIKT!*  
  
Storm turned towards the door as she saw her nephew race by. Zero was chasing after him, and skidded to a halt as she passed the infirmary. Backing up and retracting her claws, she walked in to see Storm, Beast and her Dad all looking at her.   
  
"Hey, you guys havin' a party I didn't know about?" She smiled, walking over to the three adults.  
  
Beast shook his head. "No party here, just checking up on your Dad, that's all." He smiled warmly.  
  
Zero's eyes widened and she noted the worried expression on Storm's face. "Riiiiight." She paused and looked at Logan. "Dad are you okay?"  
  
Logan looked at her wearily, sweat still visible on his brow. "I'm fine darlin'." He coughed.  
  
Zero crossed her arms. "Sure y'are." She smiled, looking at the adults who obviously didn't want her to worry or something. Zero kissed Logan on the forehead, smiled and waved goodbye to the rest of the adults. "Alright, I'm off then."  
  
Storm looked at her curiously. "Zero where are you going?"  
  
"I kinda made the big mistake of promising Kitty that I'd take her to the mall today." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
Beast, Storm and even Logan all chuckled. "Good luck." Beast said, mock saluting her.  
  
Zero sighed and left the room.  
  
  
She met Kitty out by the garage and they mounted her Dad's Harley that she had begged Scott to go back and get for her. She smiled at Kitty and handed her a helmet. "Here put this on."  
  
Kitty frowned. "But I'll like, mess up my hair!"  
  
Zero growled and Kitty did as told. She kick started the bike and they took off toward the gates.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Please Review, this kinda took a bit longer than usual but be happy! It's here. Okies well...oh yeah! If you like Nightcrawler, check out my new fic, Double Demons. It's about Kurt n' his brother. Sorta AU. I would be greatly appreciated, and review too! :-D *BAMF* 


	14. Disguises and Mall Crawlin'

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't  
even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on  
the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to  
fit that description.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Light in the Dark chp.13  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Mystique watched from a nearby tree, as Logan's daughter Zero and Kitty left the institute grounds. She had been watching the mansion the past few days and learned quite a bit about the students and instructors. She finally knew who that woman with Logan in the bar was. Storm. 'She would be a good person to immitate.' she thought slyly. Mystique jumped down from the tree and morphed into Kitty for the time being as she made her way into the institute.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Storm was sitting in the kitchen drinking her coffee, when Professor Xavier came in the room.  
  
"Good morning Ororo." He greeted warmly.  
  
Storm wasn't paying much attention though, she just stared into her mug.  
  
The Professor wheeled closer to her. "Ororo? Are you alright?"  
  
She snapped her head up, just noticing the Professor. "Oh, yes Charles I'm fine thank you." She smiled wearily.  
  
"So, how is Logan holding up? I've been meaning to go see him but I've been so busy working with the students lately."  
  
"That's alright Charles. He's doing better I think, resting now."  
  
Professor Xavier looked into her tired eyes. "You should get some rest yourself Ororo. I'm sure Hank and I are capable of looking after Logan for an afternoon." He smiled.  
  
Storm got up and headed for the door. "Alright, I'm just going to see him for a second before I get some sleep."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Mystique looked around quickly before morphing into Storm and heading into the infirmary.  
  
  
Logan was laying on his side, trying to get back to sleep. Hank had given him some drugs to ease the pain and help him sleep. Apparently it wasn't working. He suddenly caught a scent that seemed familiar to him. It wasn't something he'd wanted to smell though, it was an enemie's scent. Logan thought he'd remembered the smell and it was something like one of the men that had attacked him and Storm. Confusion and anger suddenly rose in his chest and as the footsteps neared, he rolled over to face the intruder and unsheathed his claws towards the said attacker's neck.   
"'Ro?!" He barked, out of surprise.  
  
'Ororo' gasped and jumped back. "Wolverine, I uh...didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Logan sighed, relaxing and leaning back on the pillows. He brushed a hand over his forehead. "Sorry 'Ro, I must be loosin' it."   
  
She wavered a smile and turned to leave.  
  
'Why did she call me 'Wolverine'?' Logan thought to himself, scratching his head.   
  
After walking out the door, Mystique transformed back to her blue self and quickly and stealthily snuck out a nearby window.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The real Storm was now making her way into the infirmary as she had told Xavier she was doing, before getting some rest.  
"Logan?"  
  
He opened his eyes at hearing Storm's voice. Logan was surprised to see her back, not that he minded, he'd just thought that he scared her a little when he nearly sliced her head off. "'Ro, uh..I'm sorry I scared ya there a minute ago."  
  
Storm raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean? I was downstairs with the Professor just a moment before."  
  
Logan stared at her blankly.  
  
Ororo moved over to him, placing a hand on his forehead. "You still have a temperature." She paused, taking a step back and looking at him. "I think Hank may have given you a little too much medicine." She smiled quickly, then kissed him on the cheek and walked to the door.  
  
Logan just continued staring, very confused.  
  
Storm turned around. "If you need anything, Hank and the Professor are around. I'm going to get some sleep." She paused, looking sadly at Logan. She thought him quite dilusional at the moment, but dismissed it as being caused by his fever. "Are you alright?"  
  
He blinked a few times and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine darlin'. You g'head an' get some sleep." Logan smiled and watched as Storm walked out.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Mystique smiled contently and carefully began heading back to her hotel. 'So, he cares for the woman..' She thought to herself as she slinked away from the mansion.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, during all of this, Kitty and Zero were mall crawling. They were currently sitting in the foodcourt at the Bayville mall, since Zero insisted they take a break. Kitty sat contently, with all her shopping bags around her.  
  
Zero rolled her eyes and glared at Kitty's bags. "And how the hell do you expect ta carry those damn things on my Harley?"  
  
Kitty smiled and turned to Zero. "First of all Z, it's not *your* Harley, it's your Dad's."  
  
Zero grunted.  
  
"Second of all, I can fit my stuff in my backpack." Kitty grinned.  
  
Zero rolled her eyes. "I'm gettin' tired, whaddaya say we head back now?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Aww.." Kitty pouted. "We didn't even stop at Express yet."  
  
Zero growled and got to her feet. "That's it, I can't take it anymore! No more preppy stores!" She stormed away from the foodcourt.  
  
"Hey Zero! Wait!! Okay, okay we can go back!" The younger girl called after her, struggling to pick up her bags.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: How was that? It probably wasn't so great but..i wanted to post something and couldn't figure what else ta write. Please Review! I hope people are still readin' this fic. *BAMF* 


	15. Fine Againalmost

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't  
even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on  
the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to  
fit that description.  
  
  
  
  
  
Light in the Dark chp.14  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The next day, Kitty happily performed her own fashion show with the clothes she bought and forced Rogue, Kurt and Evan to watch. She was going to bother Zero too, but figured she had already had enough with taking Kitty shopping yesterday.  
  
  
Ororo went to go see Logan and was happily surprised to see him hobbling around the infirmary in crutches. He was being carefully supervised by Hank of course.  
  
"Logan, it looks like you're doing better I see?" Storm said, standing in the doorway.  
  
Logan looked up and smiled. "Seems that way."  
  
Hank went over to Ororo and smiled. "He's made much progress today already." He said proudly. "I've performed a few more tests and it seems that his healing factor is working harder on completely eliminating the poison, now that the initial infection is gone."  
  
"That's wonderful Hank."   
  
Logan grunted, taking a break and sitting on the bed. "So, does this mean I get ta leave the infirmary Doc?" He questioned with a sly grin.  
  
"We'll see Logan. It depends if you decide to go by my schedule or not." Hank replied with a grin of his own.  
  
"Scedule?" Ororo questioned.  
  
"Yes, a walking schedule. It is arranged with specific times of day for Logan to use the crutches, so he doesn't tire himself out or perhaps pop his stitches again." Hank glared at Logan.  
  
Logan looked at him sheepishly, then shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, alright McCoy. I'll do it yer way if I get ta leave the flamin' infirmary."  
  
Hank nodded. "Good." He pulled some paper out of his lab coat pocket and handed one to Logan, Storm and kept one for himself. "I want Storm to have a copy of this as well. The walking schedule goes as follows; after breakfast, once at noon and then again after dinner. Fifteen minutes each time. No more, no less. I would like to know that someone; either myself, Ororo, or the Professor, will be monitoring you at each time."  
  
Logan grunted. "Okay, I understand you or 'Ro, but the Prof.? No offense ta the guy, but he's in a wheelchair and I can barely walk. Isn't that like the blind leadin' the blind here?"  
  
Storm stifled a laugh, but Hank was pure seriousness.  
  
"He is indeed in a wheelchair, but he is still able to offer support and monitor you. Understand Logan?"   
  
Logan sighed. "Yes, Dr. McCoy." He said mockingly.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Logan continued with his walking sessions for the next couple days. Storm had been helping alot with his recovery, as well as Zero. The effects of the poison in Logan's system were nearly gone and he was healing nicely.   
  
  
Logan found his way, hobbling on crutches, to the rec room. Hank had finally allowed him to go around by himself and he was thankful for that small freedom. He had also been sleeping in his own room finally, well his old room anyway. Logan was pretty anxious to get back to the cabin in Canada. "Hey Z." He said, noticing Zero sitting on the couch watching t.v.  
  
Zero looked up. "Hey Dad." She smiled. "Looks like yer doin' better walkin' huh?"  
  
Logan nodded, hobbling around the couch and taking a seat by her. He sighed, then wrapped an arm around Zero's shoulder. "Whaddaya say I talk ta Hank about lettin' us head back ta the cabin?"  
  
Zero grinned. "That sound's great Dad. I've really missed this place, but I kinda wanna go home."  
  
Logan nodded, lovingly kissing his daughter's forehead. He ruffled her hair. "Whaddaya think 'bout 'Ro comin' with us?"   
  
Zero looked at him curiously. "Y'mean ta stay...or jus' 'till yer all better?"  
  
"To stay.." Logan said softly, a sly grin tugging at his lips.  
  
Zero sighed as if relieved. "Oh man Dad...are you gonna ask Storm to-"   
  
Logan hushed her, placing a hand over her mouth. "Shh.." He grinned. "I jus' might. Well? What do ya think darlin'?"  
  
Zero stood up, hugging Logan tightly around the neck. "I think that's great Dad." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Logan was relieved she thought it was a good idea. He just didn't know how he was going to ask Ororo.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Mystique watched, unknowingly to anyone. Soon it was time to attack. Logan was almost completely healed, and to her delight, they would be going back to Canada. "Perrrrfect." She hissed sliently. It was just the opportunity she needed. They would be away from the mansion, no other mutants to get in her way, besides Zero and Storm of course. Mystique would get her final revenge and it would be sweet.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know that was really short, but I haven't been posting in awhile due to complete writer's block (mostly from doing too many stories at once..stupid me *smacks self*), and school work. (what a pain) I've also moved kind of fast this chapter, i realize, but i needed to move it along. There's only gonna be maybe one or two chapter's left...one if i make it pretty long, so i hope you all stay tuned! Please Review! *BAMF* 


	16. Closure

Disclaimor: I do not own the X-Men, so don't sue me, but i do own Zero, she's all mine so don't  
even think about it. ;-)  
Summary: AU story, after a while of living in the mansion, Logan and his daughter try to work on  
the family they've got, and Logan decides she's in need of a mother. Storm just so happens to  
fit that description.  
  
  
  
  
Light in the Dark chp.15  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Logan, Zero and Storm were now staying back at the cabin in Canada. Logan still hadn't proposed to Storm or anything yet, but he was working on it. Zero would continually give little hints to Ororo until Logan threatened to take away her Harley riding privelidges.  
  
"Jus' gimme some time, I'll ask her." Logan would tell Zero.  
  
Professor Xavier helped out with Storm moving in with Zero and Logan because they were sort of dating already and the Prof. figured Storm could further help out with Logan's recovery in Canada.  
  
Storm agreed, and that's were she is now. Living with Logan and Zero.  
  
  
Storm walked into the kitchen with Logan, who was now using a cane for assistance with walking, after they finished getting Logan's things settled back into his room.  
  
Zero was fixing up her room, now she would be sharing it with Storm. She wasn't too keen on the idea, but figured it wouldn't last long if Logan ever asked Ororo to marry him.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Mystique had followed them all back to the cabin when Hank had dropped them off in the X-Jet. She decided that Logan would probably make a good enough adversary as is, because she was too impatient to wait any longer.  
  
"He never gave me the chance to live my life again, now I won't give him the chance to start his!" She sneered evilly.  
  
Truth be told, it wasn't Logan's fault for what had happened to her family and what she went through during Weapon X. The people there were at fault, and partly herself for working with Sabertooth, but she would never be willing to admit any of that. That simple truth, be what it may, was definetly going to have it's consequences.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
That night, Zero had set up the fold-out bed in her room, while Ororo slept in her bed. Everyone was tired from getting everthing settled that day, so they pretty much all fell right asleep. All of them that is, except Ororo.  
  
Storm found that she couldn't sleep, something was bothering her but she just couldn't put her finger on in. She quietly got out of bed so she wouldn't wake Zero. Storm found her way to Logan's room and slowly opened the door, peering inside. "Logan?" She called out softly.  
  
"Hrm?" Logan mumbled in responce.  
  
"Logan, would you mind if I slept here tonight?" Ororo asked sheepishly. She felt like a child after asking it.  
  
Logan smiled. "Sure 'Ro, c'mon in."  
  
Ororo walked across the room and got into the bed when Logan pulled back the covers. He was wearing a pair of Mickey-mouse boxers she noticed, stifling a laugh when she saw them.  
  
Logan realised what she was laughing at. His cheeks flushed a bit, then he chuckled. "Z got 'em for me fer Christmas last year." He explained, not seemingly embarassed anymore. "It was a joke." He said gruffly.  
  
Ororo smiled, getting under the covers. "They're very cute Logan." She said, still grinning.  
  
Logan sighed and shook his head. Then he looked into Ororo's eyes. "Whats'amater 'Ro? Couldn't sleep?"  
  
She turned to him, still sitting up. "No, that's not it." Storm paused for a moment. "I just wanted you to hold me." She half-smiled, then laid back, resting her head on Logan's chest.  
  
He grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Well that's fine with me." Logan said softly.  
  
Logan stroked her long, silky hair gently for a while before falling asleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Logan woke in the morning with a start after hearing a muffled scream. He glanced quickly around the room and noticed Storm wasn't there. Something wasn't right here. He sniffed the air and the scent that he caught was disturbing enough. It belonged to one of the men that had attacked him and Storm at the bar. Logan jumped out of bed, nearly tripping on his cane that was lying on the floor. He quickly threw on a pair of pants and ran towards the living room as fast as he could manage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Mystique had snuck into the cabin that morning and used chloroform to knock out Zero and Storm. She knew that Zero wouldn't be out for long due to her healing factor so she'd need to work quickly.  
  
This was her chance to get her revenge, to kill Logan...he wouldn't even know what hit him.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Logan's mouth gaped open at what he saw. A blue skinned woman was standing there, an evil look in her eyes. Zero and Storm were out cold, lying on the floor in the kitchen.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Logan growled.  
  
Mystique suddenly shape-shifted to the form of the mutant-hater. She then transformed into Storm and back to her blue self. "What's the matter Wolverine? Do you not recognize me?" She questioned him slyly.  
  
Logan stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
Mystique frowned. "Of course you would not remember, they wanted *you* to forget. They forced me to remember." She snarled.  
  
Logan thought for a moment. 'They? Is she talking about Weapon X?' He thought.  
  
Mystique glared at Logan. "Fine, I will refresh your memory.."  
  
He listened intently, momentarily putting the situation at hand aside.  
  
"I had a family, a husband and young daughter. That is, until Weapon X came into my life, killed them, and dragged me away to be their weapon. You were in a cell across from mine...You had been there a while before me, and when I was brought in, after some time, we sort of...bonded." She said the words with disgust, as if they meant nothing now. Well of course they didn't...to her. She continued. "I was later sent on a mission with Sabertooth once he joined, and when I returned....I'd finally come to my senses and realized there was no point keeping to my morals." Mystique watched Logan's features change as he tried to piece things together. "Sabertooth and I eventually had an escape going, then *you* got out too. I was captured then, you barely even looked back as I called for you to help me." She spoke those last words with no emotion at all, it was quite unnerving.  
  
Logan growled, not quite being able to remember, but it seemed familar. Everything was hazy for a few minutes......then, it all made sense. "Raven." It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"That was my old life. It's only Mystique now." She said bitterly.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" Logan growled.  
  
"I want to take your life. I want you to die slow and painfull, just like my life has been!" Mystique snarled, grabbing the knife that she had tucked in her belt, behind her back.  
  
Logan dodged the oncoming attack as Mystique dove at him, knife at the ready. He didn't have his full strength back yet, so he was a bit slower than normal, and now he was without his cane.  
  
Mystique yelled out, ready for another attack.  
  
Luckily Mystique wasn't very interested in killing Storm or Zero at the moment, Logan thought. Although, if she managed to kill him, there was no doubt in his mind that Mystique would go after them. He just wouldn't let that happen, he loved them both too much.  
  
Mystique managed to catch Logan off guard and she got him pretty good in the shoulder. He unsheathed his claws, ignoring the pain, and dove towards Mystique. She rolled to the side, easily avoiding the attack. Logan got in a few more good slashes, but Mystique was quick and agile and still held her own.  
  
This time, Logan slashed Mystique pretty good on her side. She doubled over in pain, but as Logan made for another attack, she reached out with the knife and just nicked the side of his neck. He was getting clumsy and Mystique knew it.  
  
Logan's healing factor seemed to be taking care of the more serious injuries first, but it was still too slow. He hadn't done any real fighting in a while since he had been injured and this battle was really taking it's toll on him.  
  
Mystique jump-kicked Logan in the jaw, knocking him off balance. When he regained his composure, Mystique was preparing to jam the knife into his chest. He sluggishly moved to the side, leaning back and kicking her in the stomach. She was finally getting tired, it seemed.  
  
Once Logan was back on his feet, Mystique was up too, and she was too quick for him in his current condition. She leapt forward, stabbing Logan in the side as he tried to block her attack. He fell to the ground, finally feeling the weight of everything that she had done to him. Logan found that he couldn't get up, this wasn't good.  
  
Mystique smiled wickedly as she swaggered towards him, full of confidence that she could make her kill. "It ends now Logan, with your death." She snarled wickedly.  
  
"Dad!?" Zero appeared from behind, worried and confused. She had recently come to, and had no idea what was going on.  
  
Mystique turned her attention away from Logan and made a go towards Zero.   
  
Big mistake lady. With the rage being bottled up inside him, Logan finally let loose, lunging towards Mystique with a final pained movement. His claws were out and he speared Mystique through the back, his claws emerging from her chest.  
  
Mystique's eyes went wide, her mouth gaping open without words, and she slumped to the ground as the last bit of life was drained out of her.  
  
Zero stared, a bit dazed and still confused. She ran towards her father who had now crumpled to the ground himself, on his knees, and embraced him in a hug.   
  
Storm was awake by now, she stood in the back and saw just as Mystique's lifeless body slipped from Logan's claws to the ground in a bloody heap. She ran towards Logan and Zero. "Logan are you alright?!"  
  
Logan grunted, breathing a bit raggedly. "Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"Who....was she?" Storm questioned, a little dizzy and still pretty confused.  
  
"An old friend...." Logan said, a little above a whisper. "It's a long story."  
  
Zero backed away from Logan and allowed Storm to move in for a hug.  
  
Logan embraced her in his arms, then pushed her back slightly, hands on her shoulders. "'Ro? I know this ain't the best time...but..I gotta ask ya somethin'."  
  
Storm smiled slightly, gazing into his eyes. "What is it Logan?"  
  
Logan took in a deep breath, gathering all his strength. He stared into her beautiful eyes, full of passion and love. "'Ro....will you marry me?"  
  
Ororo leaned forward, kissing him passionately. She broke the long kiss, smiling and reaching up a hand to wipe some of the blood from Logan's face. "Of course I will Logan."  
  
  
~End (or is it a beginning?)  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, it's finally finished. What did ya think? It wasn't exactly the ending I had in mind, but it works. Please Review. 


End file.
